JUSTICE LEAGUE AVENGERS 4
by Lady Death2
Summary: Un passato sconosciuto torna a farsi presente.
1. ODDISSEA NELLO SPAZIO

ODISSEA NELLO SPAZIO

FLASHBACK

Un monolito nero si avvicinò alla Terra lentamente.

Era rettangolare,con uno spessore molto minore rispetto all'altezza.

Il suo interno era pieno di stelle,si vedeva una nebulosa viola,una stella rossa,e diverse macchie luminose gialle,con dei cerchi neri dentro,più alcune lune.

L'oggetto divenne nero e continuò ad avvicinarsi al pianeta.

Il Sole spendeva sulla Terra.

La nascita dell'uomo.

Tre milioni di anni fa.

Il Sole illuminava il cielo con luce rossastra e illuminava i monti in lontananza,le valli,le pianure e il mare.

La zona era l'Africa.

Il Sole sorgeva.

C'erano delle montagne con alla base delle pianure.

Ormai era giorno nella savana.

C'erano vaste zone desertiche con qualche cespuglio occasionale e dei dossi di rocce.

Uno di questi dossi di roccia dava su una valle desertica apparentemente senza fine.

A terra,alla base della struttura di roccia,c'era un cranio di un elefante con accanto delle pietre.

In un altra zona che dava verso dei monti nel deserto,c'era uno scheletro umanoide a terra e ,su delle rocce, c'erano delle scimmie che mangiavano.

Accanto ad un alberello,con alcuni cespugli nella zona circostante,c'erano degli animali simili a piccoli ippopotami,ma con una proboscide corta sul muso.

Uno di questi era invece accanto alle scimmie,mentre altre erano vicine ad un altro gruppetto degli stessi animali.

L'animale con la proboscide si avvicinò alla scimmia che mangiava dell'erba e l'anima urlò allontanandolo.

Il terreno sotto i piedi della scimmia era di colore marrone,mentre poco dietro c'erano delle rocce,con un albero spoglio e un'altra scimmia,poi c'era un muro di pietre.

Un altro animale si avvicinò ad un cespuglio e un'altra scimmia lo allontanò.

A terra c'erano anche degli scheletri di animali.

In una zona diversa,su delle collinette nel deserto,c'erano delle scimmie con intorno gli stessi animali con la proboscide.

Due erano sedute a terra,le altre due sparse.

Improvvisamente un giaguaro saltò addosso ad una scimmia,dalla parte rocciosa.

Le altre scimmie iniziarono ad urlare e si allontanarono.

La scimmia si rotolò a terra e si liberò del felino,ma poi l'animale lo aggredì ancora.

Il gruppo si spostò e raggiunse una zona coperta da delle rocce e con una pozza d'acqua.

Intorno alla pozza c'era un terreno fatto si sassi,poi c'erano delle alture di roccia ai lati.

Una scimmia si avvicinò troppo ad un'altra e la seconda iniziò ad urlare,facendo allontanare la prima.

Dietro le rocce c'era un altro gruppo di scimmie che iniziò a spiare il gruppo che era alla pozza.

Quando i primi videro i secondi iniziarono ad urlare.

Le prime scimmie iniziarono a ruggire e ad agitarsi,compiendo dei salti e agitando le braccia.

Il capo del branco rivale attraversò lo stagno e spaventò diverse delle scimmie avversarie urlando e alzandosi in piedi.

Le altre scimmie abbandonarono il posto e l'altro gruppo andò a bere.

Il Sole splendeva su una valle desertica,piatta,con montagne in lontananza.

Un leopardo aveva ucciso una zebra e si guardava intorno.

Le scimmie del primo gruppo si diressero in un luogo dove c'era una specie di zona piatta,poco distante da alcuni dossi rocciosi alti diversi metri.

Poco dopo queste alture c'era una spaccatura nel terreno,come una buca e le scimmie erano appoggiate con la schiena contro la parete,della buca, alle loro spalle.

Erano tutte abbastanza vicine e ammassate,tranne qualcuna che era in un piccolo crepaccio stretto.

Uno di loro emise versi e qualche altro lo fece.

Il cielo era blu scuro.

Una delle scimmie guardò l'orizzonte vedendo che era di colore rosso scuro,ma solo per un piccolo tratto.

All'alba del giorno dopo una delle scimmie si svegliò e vide davanti a se il monolito nero,fisso al centro della buca.

La scimmia iniziò a ruggire,si mise seduta e guardò il monolito,poi urlò e svegliò gli altri.

Tutte le scimmie si misero ad urlare e poi uscirono dalla buca,mettendosi intorno all'oggetto.

Il loro capo entrò nella buca e si mise davanti al monolito,mentre le altre scimmie urlavano e si agitavano.

Il capo batté più volte il piede destro a terra,poi si allontanò di qualche passo,batté di nuovo il piede a terra,si avvicinò urlando,poi torno indietro.

Altre due scimmie scesero nella buca,girando intorno al monolito.

Il capo si mise più vicino al monolito,poi mise la mano in avanti,ma fece dei passi indietro,poi tentò di nuovo,ma si ritrasse,allungò la mano verso l'oggetto,lo toccò e poi fece diversi passi indietro,si avvicinò ancora,provò a toccarlo,si ritirò ancora,allungò la mano,guardò l'oggetto,mentre altre scimmie si avvicinavano e lo toccò appena,poi ritrasse la mano.

Il capo del branco toccò più a lungo un lato dell'oggetto,poi ritrasse la mano,poi ci appoggiò la bocca e ritrasse la testa,provò a toccarlo,ma ritrasse subito la mano.

La maggior parte delle scimmie era ormai entrata nella buca e anche gli ultimi si avvicinavano.

Il capo accarezzò il lato dell'oggetto,poi anche tutti gli altri si avvicinarono e toccarono l'oggetto,mettendosi in un cerchio stretto intorno ad esso.

Il Sole spendeva nel deserto.

C'erano delle rocce allungate e distorte alla base di un'altura rocciosa,poi solo deserto.

Le scimmie erano tornate nella zona dove l'altro era stato ucciso dal giaguaro.

Il capo del gruppo frugava tra le ossa di uno degli animali simili ad un ippopotamo piccolo con la proboscide.

Iniziò a scavare a terra,poi alzò la testa verso una delle ossa,,restò fermo per qualche secondo,ne prese una ed iniziò a sbatterla lentamente a terra,colpendo altre ossa,poi colpì con grande potenza e ruppe il cranio e la spina dosale.

Poco dopo la scimmia era nel deserto e aveva un pezzo di carne in una mano e l'osso nell'altra.

Iniziò a mangiare la carne sedendosi su un piccolo dosso.

Poco distante c'era il resto del branco era seduto e mangiava la carne della bestia uccisa.

Il branco tornò nella zona dove il capo aveva preso l'osso e mangiò un altro animale.

A sera erano dentro la buca,dove ora c'erano anche pezzi di osso, e mangiavano la carne,stando seduti con la schiena appoggiata alle pareti,mentre il capo era sopra.

Il monolito al centro della buca era sparito.

Delle piccole scimmie giocavano con un osso.

Il Sole era ormai piccolo all'orizzonte.

E le scimmie erano sia nella buca,sia nelle vicinanze.

Il giorno dopo il capo del gruppo era davanti a quelli del gruppo rivale, dalla parte opposta dello stagno,poi arrivarono le altre scimmie armate di ossa.

Il capo del gruppo scese dalle rocce stando in piedi,ma curvo,e colpì alla testa il capo avversario,che aveva attraversato lo stagno,poi lo colpì diverse volte e anche gli altri lo percossero,anche se era a terra e non si muoveva.

Le scimmie del gruppo rivale se ne andarono,mentre il capo dell'altro gruppo urlava e lanciava l'osso in aria.

FINE FLASHBACK

2020

Ai giorni nostri c'era un'astronave che era in orbita intorno alla Terra.

Era a forma cilindrica,con due parti incavate all'interno,poco oltre la metà e sopra di esse c'era un rettangolo collegato alla parte centrale da un cilindro.

Un altro cilindro si stava avvicinando alla Terra,ma questo non aveva la parte centrale incavata.

Il Sole stava sorgendo sulla parte opposta della terra e c'era un'altra navicella che era fatta da due cilindri corti,legati tra di loro da un ponte cilindrico.

Sopra il primo cilindro c'era un rettangolo,con una specie di antenna.

C'era un altro oggetto cilindrico,con un'antenna sulla parte superiore c'era un antenna circolare divisa in otto parti e sulla parte superiore c'erano quattro rettangoli,uno sopra,uno sotto,e uno per lato.

In più il cilindro aveva la superficie striata,da delle linee orizzontali.

C'era una struttura circolare che girava su se stessa.

La pare centrale era a cilindro,mentre la parte esterna era tonda,piatta e più larga del resto.

A metà c'era un'apertura rettangolare.

Dalla struttura partivano quattro corridoio cilindrici,uno in alto,uno in basso e uno per lato,collegati a una circonferenza.

La circonferenza posteriore era in fase di costruzione.

L'oggetto si muoveva ruotando.

Un astronave allungata si muoveva verso l'oggetto circolare.

L'astronave aveva un muso simile a quello di un aereo,due ali piccole e la parte posteriore allungata e appuntita.

Dentro il mezzo vi era un corridoio con il pavimento grigio e la parte laterale rossa.

C'erano dei sedili neri,con uno schermo sulla parte posteriore.

C'era un solo passeggero nell'oggetto e stava dormendo.

L'assenza di gravità faceva fluttuare il braccio sinistro.

L'ambiente assomigliava a quello di un aereo.

L'uomo indossava una tuta aderente marrone e aveva i capelli neri con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

La penna dell'uomo fluttuava in aria.

La porta in fondo al corridoio si aprì,entrando nel muro, e oltre c'era una donna con una maglietta bianca,pantaloni bianchi e un copricapo circolare bianco che copriva i capelli.

Lei si avvicinò lentamente all'uomo e rimise la sua penna nella tasca della giacca,poi andò via.

La navetta raggiunse l'astronave circolare ed entrò dentro l'apertura rettangolare.

L'interno dell'apertura era grigio,con dei rettangoli rossi e blu,con dei tubi e delle linee,intervallati da delle linee di luce rettangolari a intervalli regolari.

C'erano anche delle aperture rettangolari,sia sopra che sotto,con dei vetri e dentro c'erano delle persone sedute a dei computer e lo stesso sui lati.

L'altra apertura era uguale,ma rossa.

I piloti della piccola nave erano seduti ai posti di comando e avevano una tuta aderente bianca.

C'erano moltissime luci e pulsanti nella cabina.

Una porta di metallo si apri e rivelo una piccola stanza circolare,con un enorme divano nero,circolare,con dentro l'uomo in tuta aderente,che ora indossava una giacca marrone,dei pantaloni neri e aveva una valigia nera,insieme ad una donna con una cappellino rosa,una giacca rosa, e una gonna rosa,con scarpe dello stesso colore.

La donna era bionda e aveva i capelli legati dietro la testa.

Il soffitto era a cupola,di metallo,con una luce circolare al centro e delle luci rettangolari ai lati,mentre le pareti erano di metallo,con delle linee verticali.

"Siamo arrivati signore."disse la donna "Livello C."

"Grazie."disse lui che uscì "Bene,ci vediamo al ritorno.

Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci."disse lei.

Lui entrò in una stanza con le pareti bianche.

Sulla parte posteriore c'era una vetrata che mostrava la terra,con davanti quattro poltrone rosse al centro e bianche al lato,fuse tra di loro.

Davanti a lui c'era un bancone di metallo e sulla parete sinistra delle entrate rettangolari per dei corridoio,con dei numeri e degli schermi all'interno.

"Salve."disse l'uomo.

"Buon giorno,signore."disse la donna,vestita in modo uguale all'altra "Era molto tempo che non veniva quassù a trovarci."

"Già,piacere di rivederla."disse lui.

"Ha fatto buon volo,signore?"disse la donna.

"Ottimo,grazie."disse l'uomo "Credo che Miller,dei servizi segreti,stia aspettando."

"Oh,vuole che lo avverta?"disse la donna.

"Oh si,la prego."disse lui.

Da dietro uno dei corridoi uscì un uomo in giacca e cravatta griga "Ah,eccolo."

"Salve."disse l'uomo vestito di marrone che strinse la mano all'altro.

"Salve."disse l'uomo "Come va?"

"Scusi il ritardo."disse quello vestito di marrone.

"Ma le pare."disse quello in grigio "La trovo molto bene.

"Grazie."disse quello in marrone.

"Piacere di rivederla."disse quello in grigio "Ha fatto buon volo."

"Veramente ottimo."disse disse quello in marrone.

"Bene."disse quello in grigio indicando il corridoio "Vogliamo procedere?"

"Passaggio numero 17,prego."disse lei.

"Grazie,signorina."disse quello in grigio che si avviò per primo.

"Grazie."disse quello in marrone.

Una parte del corridoio si era illuminata di luce bianca e la donna premeva dei pulsati.

I due erano davanti ad uno schermo sulla parete,in una sezione rettangolare,delimitata da linee nere.

Nello schermo apparve una donna "Benvenuto alla identificazione impronte vocali.

Quando si accenderà la luce rossa,per favore,dichiari nel seguente ordine,la sua destinazione,la sua nazionalità e il suo nome completo,prima il cognome,poi il nome e l'iniziale.

Lo schermo divenne nero e apparvero delle scritte.

"Luna."disse l'uomo "Americano.

Floyd.

Elmut R."

La donna ricomparve "Lei è autenticato da identificazione impronta vocale."

"Grazie."disse Floyd.

I due arrivarono ad una grossa stanza bianca,con il pavimento che aveva delle linee verticali,mentre il soffitto era fatto da quadrati illuminati.

Sulla parete destra c'erano delle finestre rettangolari,mentre sulla sinistra c'erano quattro televisori e una reception.

C'erano due poltrone fucsia con dei tavolinetti circolare bianchi.

"Ho tempo per la colazione?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,penso di si."disse quello in grigio "Senz'altro."

"Quanto tempo ho?"disse Floyd.

"Il suo volo parte fra un ora e dieci."disse l'uomo "Le ho già prenotato un tavolo nella sala."

"Ah,bene,grazie."disse Floyd.

"Sono passati sette,otto mesi dalla sua ultima visita."disse quello in grigio.

"Vediamo,è stato in giugno."disse Floyd "Si,otto mesi."

"Arrivando avrà visto i lavori del nuovo settore,vero?"disse l'uomo in grigio.

"Si e procedono bene."disse Floyd.

"Si."disse quell'altro.

"Oh,un momento."disse Floyd fermandosi davanti ad una piccola stanza dove c'era un video "Vorrei fare una telefonata.

Vada pure al ristorante,la raggiungo la."

"D'accordo."disse quello in grigio che andò.

Floyd premette un pulsante e apri le vetrate della stanza,poi si sedette davanti ad un monitor attaccato alla parete con sotto una tastiera,attaccata ad un oggetto rettangolare,collegato al muro.

Mise una tessera dentro l'oggetto e sul monitor apparve l'immagine di una bambina.

Dietro di lui c'era una vetrata che mostrava la Terra.

"Si?"disse la bambina.

"Ciao."disse Floyd "Come stai micina?"

"Benone."disse la bambina.

"Che stavi facendo?"disse Floyd.

"Giocavo."disse la bambina.

"Dov'è la mamma?"disse Floyd.

"A fare i compiti."disse la bambina.

"E chi si occupa di te?"disse Floyd.

"Robin."disse la bambina.

"Posso parlare con Robin?"disse Floyd.

"Adesso è nel bagno."disse la bambina "Ci vieni alla mia festa domani?"

"Mi dispiace tesoro,ma non posso."disse lui

"Perché no?"disse lei.

"Lo sai il perché."disse Floyd "Papà è in viaggio.

Mi dispiace molto,ma non posso proprio."

"Oh..."disse la bambina.

"Però ti manderò un bellissimo regalo."disse Floyd.

"Grazie."disse la figlia.

"C'è qualcosa che preferisci?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse lei.

"Che cosa?"disse Foyd.

"Un telefono."disse la bambina.

"Abbiamo già un sacco di telefoni noi."disse Floyd "Non vorresti qualcos'altro per il tuo compleanno?

Qualcosa di speciale?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Una scimmietta."disse lei.

"Una scimmietta?"disse lui "Beh,vedremo se sarà possibile.

Puoi dire alla mamma una cosa da parte mia?

Ti ricorderai?"

"Si."disse la bambina.

"Di alla mamma che ho telefonato,ok?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse la bambina.

"E che cercherò di telefonare ancora domani."disse Floyd "Ma te lo ricorderai?"

"Si."disse la bambina.

"Ok,tesoro."disse Floyd "Buon compleanno per domani."

"Va bene."disse la bambina.

"E divertiti tanto con i tuoi amici."disse Floyd.

"Va bene."disse la bambina.

"E stai attenta a fare la brava bambina."disse Floyd.

"Va bene."disse lei "Ciao,ciao."

"Buon compleanno."disse Floyd.

L'immagine svanì.

Ad un tavolo,nella grossa stanza bianca, c'era un uomo ,vestito di grigio, che beveva,insieme a tre donne.

Lui si alzò vedendo il dottor Floyd e così fecero le altre.

"Elena."disse Floyd stringendo la mano alla bionda "Che piacere vederti."

"Che magnifica sorpresa vederti qui."disse lei.

"Ti trovo benissimo."disse Floyd.

"Grazie,anche tu stai bene."disse Elena che parlò alle altre "Questo è un mio caro amico,il dottor Elmut Floyd.

Ti presento la dottoressa Clinan."

"Molto lieto."disse Floyd.

"Piacere."disse lei.

"La dottoressa Strepinera."disse Elena.

"Piacere."disse Floyd.

"Molto lieta."disse la donna.

"E questo è il dottor Andres Milov."disse Elisa.

"Onorato."disse Floyd.

"Dottore."disse Andres.

"Ho sentito parlare molto di lei."disse Floyd.

"Vuole accomodarsi?"disse Andres.

Il gruppo si sedette.

"Gradisce qualcosa da bere?"disse Andres.

"No,no,grazie."disse Floyd "Non ho ancora fatto colazione.

Mi stanno aspettando nel ristorante.

Mi trattengo solo un minuto se non le dispiace,poi devo andare."

"Ne è proprio sicuro?"disse Andres.

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Bene."disse Andres.

"Allora,come sta Gregor?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,sta bene."disse Elena "Compie delle ricerche sottomarine nel baltico adesso e così...purtroppo non ci siamo visti molto spesso in questi ultimi tempi."

"Beh,quando lo vedi fagli i miei saluti."disse Floyd.

"Si,naturalmente."disse la donna.

"Bene."disse Floyd "Voi dove state andando?

Su o giù?"

"Oh,noi torniamo a casa."disse Elena "Abbiamo appena passato tre mesi a calibrare le nuove antenne a Cialink.

E tu dove vai?"

"Io sono diretto su Clavius."disse Floyd.

"Oh..."disse Andres "Ma davvero?."

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Bene,dottor Floyd,spero che lei non mi giudichi troppo curioso,ma forse lei potrebbe chiarirci il grande mistero di quello che sta succedendo lassù."disse Andres.

"Non capisco a cosa si riferisca?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,al fatto che ultimamente sono accadute delle cose stranissime a Clavius."disse Andres.

"Ah?"disse Floyd "Davvero?"

"Si,si."disse Andres "Per dirne una,ogni volta che si telefona alla base,risponde una registrazione che ripete che le linee sono temporaneamente fuori servizio."

"Bah,probabilmente avranno difficoltà con gli impianti."disse Floyd.

"Si..."disse Andres "Anche noi avevamo pensato a questo,ma ormai la cosa va avanti da più di dieci giorni."

"Non vi è riuscito di mettervi in contatto per dieci giorni?"disse Floyd.

"Esatto."disse Andres.

"Ah."disse Floyd "Capisco."

"E c'è un'altra cosa Elmut."disse Elena. "Due giorni fa,a una nostra astronave,hanno negato il permesso di emergenza a Clavius."

"Oh,questo si che è strano."disse Floyd.

"Si,si e temo che la cosa produrrà qualche grave strascico."disse Andres"Negare

il permesso di atterraggio è una violazione della convenzione aereo spaziale."

"Si,certo."disse Floyd "Beh,spero che se la siano cavata."

"Si,si."disse Andres.

"Bene,bene."disse Floyd "Mi fa piacere."

"Dottor Floyd,a rischio di proseguire,nonostante la sua evidente reticenza,posso farle una domanda precisa?"disse Andres.

"Ma certamente."disse Floyd.

"Bene."disse Andres "Bene,noi abbiamo ricevuto informazioni attendibili che una grave epidemia sarebbe scoppiata a Clavius,di cui,a quanto pare,l'origine è ignota.

Lei ci conferma la notizia?"

"Sono spiacente dottor Smilof,ma...io non sono autorizzato a discuterne."disse Floyd.

"Si capisco,ma questa epidemia potrebbe anche arrivare alla nostra base,noi dovremmo esserne informati,dottor Floyd."disse Andres.

"Si,si,lo so."disse lui "Ma...come ho detto,non sono autorizzato a discuterne."

"Allora,sei sicuro di non voler cambiare idea e bere qualcosa?"disse Elena.

"No,proprio no."disse Floyd "Ora devo salutarvi."

"Bene,spero che tu e tua moglie veniate al congresso aereo spaziale in Giugno."disse Elena.

"Spero bene,faremo il possibile."disse Floyd.

"E se veniste non dimenticate di portare quel tesoro di vostra figlia."disse Elena.

"Beh,questo dipenderà dalle vacanze scolastiche e da tutto il resto,ma cercheremo di portarla."disse Floyd "E voi ricordate che sarete nostri ospiti negli Stati Uniti."

"Con piacere."disse la donna "Io e Gregor speriamo tanto di visitarvi."

"Bene,arrivederci Elena."disse Floyd che si alzò e le stinse la mano"È stato un piacere conoscervi tutti."

"Dottor Smilof."disse Floyd che gli strinse la mano.

"Qualunque sia il motivo del suo viaggio a Clavius,dottor Floyd,le faccio i miei migliori auguri."disse Andres.

"Grazie mille."disse Floyd "Signore."

Floyd andò via e gli altri si sedettero.

Poco dopo Floyd era a bordo di un'astronave a sfera,con quattro propulsori alla base e a poca distanza c'era la Luna.

Dentro c'era una stanza,con il pavimento blu,i sedili di pelle chiara,quattro linee che si collegavano al centro della stanza,dove c'era un cerchio bianco,con al centro un cilindro blu,con una porta aperta.

Una donna vestita di bianco portava due vassoi nella stanza semivuota e trovò Floyd che dormiva sulla poltrona,così andò da una donna dalla parte opposta e le diede l'altro vassoio.

L'astronave si avvicinava alla Luna.

In un altra zona del mezzo cera un corridoio con il pavimento nero,tranne la parte in fondo che era circolare.

La parte in fondo aveva una porta grigia a cilindro,poi intorno alla porta il muro era bianco e oltre era giallo,con linee orizzontali,poi sui lati c'erano due aperture ovali gialle,poi il pavimento nero andava sulle pareti e raggiungeva una porta,con le parti laterali gialle,situata sul soffitto.

Oltre c'erano diversi cassetti,a destra, e una credenza a destra.

La donna uscì dalla porta e andò verso la credenza prendendo un altro vassoio,poi camminò sulla parete e andò nella porta sul soffitto, entrando nella cabina di pilotaggio che era illuminata da una fioca luce rossa.

La sfera aveva il vetro della cabina sulla parte davanti,un vetro rettangolare,mentre a metà c'era una circonferenza incavata,con delle luci.

Floyd mangiava dal suo vassoio,poi entrò un uomo vestito di bianco e i due si misero a parlare per un po' e il vassoio si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Più tardi Floyd leggeva un cartello nero ,sul muro, che parlava del bagno a gravità zero.

La navetta era praticamente arrivata sulla Luna e Floyd guardava dalla finestra.

La nave mise i propulsori verso la superficie lunare e si avvicinò,mettendo fuori della piccole zampe.

La base lunare era strutturata come un cerchio.

Aveva una circonferenza al centro,poi delle linee di metallo che partivano verso l'esterno e formavano altre circonferenze.

Gli edifici erano rettangolari,bassi e c'erano molte linee e tubi.

La parte centrale era a cupola.

C'erano tre astronauti,in tuta spaziale,che erano su un'altura e guardavano la base.

La cupola ,al centro, si aprì in otto spicchi e sotto c'era una piattaforma di metallo,con in rettangolo al centro,i cui lati erano illuminati da luce rossa.

La parte rettangolare andò sotto la piattaforma e si ritrovò in un corridoio enorme pieno di luce rossa.

Il corridoio aveva la parte sotto piatta,le pareti inferiori curve,poi le pareti tendevano ad andare lentamente le une verso le altre e poi i soffitto era piatto.

Il corridoio era diviso in diverse parti da delle colonne rettangolari,che seguivano le pareti.

Ai lati delle pareti c'erano delle aperture rettangolari buie con dentro dei monitor accesi.

La piattaforma veniva fatta calare da tre colonne di metallo,collegate tra loro da diverse linee di metallo e dalla forma irregolare.

La luce rossa non era molto forte.

Poco dopo Floyd era nella stanza del consiglio.

Era una stanza d'ove c'era un tavolo ad "U"e Floyd era seduto sulla parte in fondo al centro.

La stanza aveva il pavimento blu chiaro,cerano tre schermi,intervallati da tende blu,uno davanti e due sui lati.

Accanto a Floyd c'erano due uomini,mentre sulle parti laterali del tavolo c'erano cinque uomini da un lato,due donne e due uomini dall'altro.

Tutti erano vestiti in giacca e cravatta.

Davanti al tavolo,in fondo alla stanza,c'era un piccolo palco.

Le sedie erano blu.

C'era un fotografo che scattò le foto a Floyd,poi fotografò l'intero tavolo.

"Mi scusi,dottor Floyd,io ho terminato."disse il fotografo "Andrei via."

"Si,vada pure."disse Floyd.

L'uomo andò verso una porta nera,premette un pulsante e la porta nera entrò nel muro verso destra e poco dopo ce n'era un altra che si muoveva insieme.

Una volta che l'uomo fu uscito,quello seduto alla sinistra di Floyd si alzò e andò sul palco "Bene,sono certo che vi unirete a me nel dare il benvenuto al nostro distinto amico e collega del Consiglio Nazionale dell'Astronautica,il dottor Elmut Floyd.

Il dottor Floyd è venuto espressamente quassù,a Clavius,per essere con noi,oggi,e prima di esaminare i dati desidera dirvi due parole.

Dottor Floyd..."

Floyd si alzò e gli altri applaudirono,mentre prendeva il posto dell'altro"Grazie dottor Albusein.

Buon giorno a tutti.

Lieto di essere tornato.

Dunque,innanzitutto vi porto un messaggio personale del dottor Hawel che si congratula dei molti sacrifici che avete fatto e naturalmente i suoi rallegramenti per la vostra scoperta,che potrebbe dimostrarsi una delle più grandi nella storia della scienza.

Io so...che c'è stato qualche contrasto di opinioni,tra alcuni di voi,circa la necessità di assoluta segretezza nella faccenda.

Più precisamente un'opposizione alla notizia per far credere che vi sia un'epidemia in questa base.

Io comprendo che,oltre a una questione di principio,molti di voi temono la preoccupazione e l'ansia che questa storia dell'epidemia può causare ai vostri parenti e amici sulla Terra.

In fondo comprendo perfettamente le vostre critiche negative,questa falsa notizia è imbarazzante anche per me,tuttavia condivido la necessità della più assoluta segretezza,come spero facciate voi.

Sono certo che vi rendete conto del gravissimo potenziale di shock culturale e di disorientamento insito nell'attuale situazione,se i fatti fossero prematuramente resi pubblici senza preparazione e condizionamento adeguato.

Comunque questa è l'opinione del consiglio e lo scopo della mia visita è quello di raccogliere ulteriori dati e opinioni sulla situazione e preparare un rapporto per in consiglio perché raccomandi,come e quando la notizia debba essere annunciata.

Ora...se qualcuno vuole espormi le sue opinioni,in privato,le includerò nel mio rapporto.

Mi pare che sia tutto.

Qualche domanda?"

"Dottor Floyd,ha idea di quanto a lungo,questa notizia schermò dovrà essere mantenuta?"disse quello a destra della poltrona di Floyd.

Il dottore rise "Ah...no,non saprei,Bill.

Io immagino che sarà mantenuta finché lo riterrà opportuno il consiglio.

Naturalmente ci dev'essere tempo sufficiente per uno studio completo della situazione prima di poter fare un annuncio pubblico.

Ah si...come alcuni di voi già sanno,il consiglio ha richiesto che tutti gli interessati prestino giuramento scritto sulla segretezza di questa faccenda.

Allora,ci sono altre domande?"

Albusein si alzò "Sono certo che collaboreremo tutti con il dottor Floyd nel modo più completo possibile e,dato che non ci sono altre domande,possiamo passare all'esame dei dati.

Grazie dottor Floyd."

"Grazie a voi."disse Floyd che andò a sedersi.

Quello seduto alla sua destra si alzò e andò a parlare.

Poco dopo Floyd,Albusein e Bill erano dentro un'astronave piccola che volava sopra la superficie lunare.

Sotto il mezzo c'era un terreno piatto al centro,poi c'era una piccola altura a sinistra e una più alta a destra.

Il mezzo era bianco,allungato,con il muso appuntito e con delle vetrate rettangolari.

La parte posteriore del mezzo era a esagono,c'erano dei cilindri sui lati e sotto aveva delle pedane circolari.

Il mezzo passò su una zona della Luna quasi piatta.

La luce che illuminava la cabina di pilotaggio era rossa,ma poco luminosa.

L'astronave passò sopra una zona che era piana,con una parte più bassa,simile al letto di un fiume,e c'erano delle alture intorno.

Una volta superata questa zona il mezzo passò su un'altra zona piana.

Le luci sulla parte posteriore del mezzo,quella dove si trovava Floyd,erano di un azzurro spento e poco luminose.

Floyd e Albusein erano in fondo,seduti,mentre Bill frugava tra le casse sui lati e cercava un contenitore.

Indossavano tutti e tre la tuta da astronauta,fatta di una specie di lamina e non troppo ingombrante,ma non avevano il casco.

Bill prese un contenitore rettangolare bianco,con la parte centrale gialla e la scritta nera,poi raggiunse gli atri due.

Floyd leggeva dei fogli.

"Qualcuno ha fame qui?"disse Bill con il contenitore bianco

"Un po'."disse Floyd mettendo a posto i fogli.

"Si."disse Albusein.

Bill aprì un contenitore e dentro c'erano dei tramezzini.

"Cosa abbiamo?"disse Floyd.

"Di tutto."disse Bill.

Floyd prese dei tovaglioli e poi prese due tramezzini,legati assieme dalla plastica "Cos'è questo?

Pollo?"

"Gli somiglia."disse Bill "Ha lo stesso gusto."

"Niente prosciutto."disse Albusein.

"Prosciutto,prosciutto..."disse Bill cercando.

"Eccolo."disse Albusein.

I due scartarono la plastica e mangiarono,mentre l'altro si sedeva e faceva lo stesso.

"Propri buono,eh?"disse Floyd.

"Ogni giorno ci trattano sempre meglio."disse Bill.

"È stato un discorso efficace il tuo,Elmut."disse Albusein.

"Senza dubbio."disse Bill.

"Ci ha tirati parecchio su di morale,te l'assicuro."disse Albusein.

"Grazie."disse Floyd "A proposito,voglio dire ad entrambi che avete fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Che avete trattato bene la cosa."

"Ah beh,la pensiamo così."disse Albusein "È nostro compito fare le cose per bene e siamo felici quando possiamo farlo."

Bill andò a prendere delle foto e tornò "Queste le hai viste?"

"Dagli un'occhiata."disse Albusein.

"Così è iniziata la faccenda."disse Bill,mostrando una foto del suolo lunare"Quando l'abbiamo scoperto abbiamo pensato che potesse essere un'escrescenza di roccia magnetica,ma neanche un grosso meteorite di ferro Nickel poteva produrre un campo magnetico come questo,così decidemmo di guardare meglio.

Pensammo anche che fosse la parte superiore di qualche struttura mezzo sepolta e scavammo tutto in tono,ma non abbiamo trovato nient'altro."

"E per di più i rilevamenti sembrano provare che non è stato coperto da erosioni naturali,ne da altre forze."disse Albusein "Pare che sia stato deliberate sepolto."

"Deliberatamente?"disse Floyd guardando le foto.

"Beh,vi va un po' di caffè?"disse Bill.

"Volentieri."disse Albusein.

"Si grazie."disse Floyd.

Bill andò a prendere il caffè.

"Così non avete idea di cosa sia questo strano coso."disse Floyd.

"Magari l'avessimo."disse Albusein "No,l'unica cosa che sappiamo è che è stato piantato li quattro milioni di anni fa."

"Beh,devo dire...che avete scoperto qualcosa di importante."disse Floyd prendendo il caffè.

"Buono fino in fondo."disse Floyd.

L'astronave passò sopra una valle quasi piana,con alcune piccole alture rocciose,poi superò delle alture e arrivò in un'altra valle.

Poco distante c'era una zona quadrata di cemento,con i lati illuminati di luci rosse e poi un corridoio che arrivava ad una serie di cupole.

I tre avevano indossato il casco.

Il mezzo atterrò sulla piattaforma quadrata.

Un uomo li osservava dal vetro di una stanza buia,con delle tastiere che emanavano colori rossi e blu.

Poco dopo i tre erano in compagnia di altri tre in tuta da astronauta e si erano diretti verso uno scavo rettangolare.

La buca aveva le pareti ricoperte di metallo giallo ocra con ,ai lati,delle placche di metallo allungate e delle luci intorno.

C'era una discesa di metallo nero,sia dalla parte dove erano loro,a sinistra,sia sulla parte opposta a destra.

Al centro dello scavo c'era il monolite nero conficcato a terra,con delle luci rettangolari che lo illuminavano.

Il gruppo si fermò ad osservare l'oggetto per un po',poi Floyd si guardò intorno e iniziò a scendere seguito dagli altri.

Scesero lentamente e si misero intorno all'oggetto,chi davanti e chi dietro.

Uno di loro scattava delle foto,mentre Floyd andò a toccarlo.

Tutti gli uomini si misero davanti al monolito e quello con la macchina fotografica tentò di scattare una foto,ma furono tutti assordati da un impulso fortissimo.

Spazio profondo.

Missione per Giove.

18 mesi dopo.

Un astronave bianca era nello spazio.

L'oggetto aveva la parte frontale a sfera,con una lunga e sottile apertura rettangolare davanti,coperta dal vetro ,sulla parte superiore, e tre cerchi sulla parte inferiore,poi dalla sfera partiva un lungo corridoio,attaccato ad essa tramite delle placche circolari,una più grande dell'altra.

Il corridoio era cilindrico al centro,ma aveva delle placche a parallelepipedo sotto e a triangolo sui lati.

I gruppi di placche erano sei,prima di una placca rettangolare,con sopra tre antenne,poi altri tre blocchi e la parte posteriore del mezzo che era larga,a forma di ottagono,allungata,con linee,rettangoli di metallo e tubi e dalla parte finale partivano tre cilindri,con la parte finale a esagono,con dentro due propulsori ciascuno.

Il mezzo procedeva tranquillamente nello spazio.

All'interno c'era una sala circolare,non molto alta.

La parte centrale aveva una placca circolare alla base,una colonna cilindrica al centro e un'altra placca sopra.

Le pareti del mezzo erano bianche e alla base e sulla parte superiore di esse c'erano delle celle criogeniche protette da un vetro,e un contenitore bianco.

Dentro c'erano degli uomini messi in un contenitore bianco,con un piccolo spazio per il viso.

Alla base e sulla parte superiore delle pareti c'erano delle tastiere luminose,su tavoli neri e sedie di pelle nera.

Un astronauta stava correndo sulle pareti.

Indossava una giacca nera,pantaloncini bianchi e scarpe bianche.

Correndo ogni tanto tirava pugni all'aria.

Sulle pareti c'era,ad un numero di metri regolare,un cerchio nero,con una lastra di vetro sopra e un cerchio rosso al centro.

Poco dopo l'uomo che correva si era messo un accappatoio bianco e si era messo a mangiare,prendendo un vassoio bianco.

Un portello circolare si aprì sulla parte superiore della colonna bianca e da esso uscì un secondo astronauta,che utilizzò una scaletta per arrivare sulle pareti.

Indossava una tuta aderente blu e scarponi neri.

L'uomo ,con addosso la tuta scura,andò in una zona dove c'era un rettangolo nero sul muro,premette dei pulsanti e dall'apertura sotto il rettangolo uscì un vassoio.

L'antro mangiava sul tavolo e aveva uno schermo vicino in cui apparve un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Buona sera."disse l'uomo "Tre settimane fa il veicolo spaziale americano,Discovery 1,partì per suo viaggio di mezzo miliardo di miglia verso Giove.

Ciò segno il primo tentativo umano di raggiungere quel pianeta.

Nelle prime ore del pomeriggio di oggi,il Mondo Stasera,ha registrato un'intervista con l'equipaggio del Discovery ad una distanza di ottanta milioni di miglia dalla Terra.

Sono occorsi sette minuti per raggiungere il gigantesco mezzo spaziale,ma questo intervallo di tempo è stato eliminato dalla nostra registrazione."

L'astronauta con la tuta scura,si sedette allo stesso tavolo nero dell'altro.

L'uomo apparve in un video in un rettangolo nero che era davanti ai due.

Oltre al rettangolo con i video quadrati,c'era l'occhio rosso nel cerchio nero accanto e delle tastiere.

"Il nostro reporter,Martin Erl,afferma che l'equipaggio del Discovery 1 consiste di cinque uomini e di un rappresentante di ultima generazione nel campo di elaboratori H.A.L.,Hal 9000."disse l'uomo "Tre dei cinque uomini sono stati portati a bordo addormentati o per essere più esatti in condizioni di ibernazione.

Essi sono il dottor Charles Hanter,il dotto Jack Kimboll,e il dottor Victor Kaminski.

Abbiamo parlato con il comandante della missione,il dottor David Boman."

Sullo schermo apparve l'immagine di quello con la divisa blu.

"E con suo vice,Frank Paul."disse l'uomo.

Apparve l'immagine di quello con l'accappatoio.

"Bene,buonasera signori."disse l'uomo "Come vanno le cose?"

Sullo schermo apparvero i due seduti ad uno dei tavoli.

"Benissimo."disse David "Non possiamo lamentarci."

"Sono molto lieto di saperlo."disse l'uomo "E sono certo che tutto il mondo si unisce a me nel augurarvi un viaggio sicuro e di successo

Beh,grazie infinite."

"Grazie."disse Frank

"Sebbene l'ibernazione sia stata usata in precedenti viaggi spaziali,questa è la prima volta che degli uomini sono stati ibernati prima della partenza."disse l'uomo "Perché è stato fatto?"

"Allo scopo di ottenere il massimo risparmio delle nostre possibilità di sopravvivenza."disse Frank "Essenzialmente cibo ed aria.

In oltre i tre membri ibernati rappresentano la nostra squadra di ricognizione e non verranno utilizzati finché non saremo vicini a Giove."

"Dottor Paul,che cosa si prova quando si è in ibernazione?"disse l'uomo.

"È esattamente come essere addormentati,non si ha assolutamente nessun senso del tempo."disse Frank "L'unica differenza è che non si sogna."

"Da quanto mi risulta,si respira una sola volta al minuto."disse l'uomo "È esatto questo?"

"Si,è esatto."disse Frank "Il cuore batte tre volte al minuto e la temperatura corporea scende di solito a circa 3 gradi centigradi."

"Il sesto membro dell'equipaggio del Discovery non ha dovuto essere messo in condizione di ibernazione,perché in realtà è l'ultimo ritrovato in fatto di macchine pensanti."disse l'uomo "Il calcolatore H.A.L. 9000 che può riprodurre,alcuni esperti preferiscono la parola imitare, la maggior parte delle attività del cervello umano,con una velocità e una sicurezza incalcolabilmente maggiori.

Abbiamo parlato con il calcolatore H.A.L.9000,al quale di si rivolge chiamandolo Hal.

Buona sera Hal,come vanno le cose?"

Fu inquadrato l'occhio nel cerchio nero "Buona sera signor Emmer,tutto va estremamente bene."

"Hal,tu hai un'enorme responsabilità in questa missione,in molti sensi forse la maggiore responsabilità di ogni altro membro dell'equipaggio."disse l'uomo "Tu sei il cervello e il sistema nervoso dell'astronave e le tue responsabilità comprendono al sorveglianza degli uomini ibernati.

Questo ti causa mai una certa apprensione?"

"Possiamo dire questo,signor Emmer,la serie 9000 è l'elaboratore più sicuro che sia mai stato creato."disse Hal "Nessun calcolatore 9000 ha mai commesso un errore o mai alterato un'informazione.

Noi siamo,senza possibili eccezioni, a prova di errore e incapaci di sbagliare."

"Hal,malgrado il tuo immenso talento,ti senti mai frustrato dal fatto di dover dipendere da altri per svolgere le tue funzioni?"disse l'uomo.

"Nemmeno minimamente."disse Hal "A me piace lavorare con la gente.

Ho rapporti diretti e interessanti con il dottor Paul e con il dottor Boman.

Le mie responsabilità coprono tutte le operazioni dell'astronave,quindi sono perennemente occupato.

Utilizzo le mie capacità nel modo più completo,il che,io credo,è il massimo che qualsiasi entità cosciente possa sperare di fare."

"Dottor Paul,cosa pensa del dover vivere quasi un anno intero,in così stretto rapporto con Hal?"disse Emmer.

"Ecco,pressappoco come lei ha detto poco fa,lui è come il sesto membro dell'equipaggio."disse Frank "Ci si abitua rapidamente all'idea che parli e lo si considera...beh,come un'altra persona."

"Parlando con l'elaboratore si ha l'impressione che esso sia capace di reazioni emotive."disse Emmer "Per esempio,quando l'ho interrogato sulle sue capacità ho sentito un certo orgoglio nella sua risposta,circa la sua precisione e perfezione.

Lei crede che Hal abbia una genuina emotività?"

"Beh,si comporta come se l'avesse."disse David "È...è stato programmato così,per renderci più facile parlare con lui,ma se abbia davvero una sua propria emotività è una cosa che nessuno può dire con esattezza."

L'astronave viaggiava nello spazio profondo senza trovare problemi.

Paul era su un lettino di pelle nera,che era diviso in tre parti,accanto c'era una parete bianca,con un piccolo schermo.

Sul lettino c'era Frank,sdraiato a pancia in sotto,con indosso dei mutandoni bianca e con degli occhialetti rossi.

"Scusami,Frank."disse Hal.

"Cosa c'è Hal?"disse Frank.

"Sta arrivano la trasmissione dai tuoi genitori."disse Hal.

Frank si alzò e si mise sdraiato supino.

"Molto bene."disse Frank"Passamela qui e avvicinami un po'."

"Subito Frank."disse Hal.

La parte superiore del letto si sollevò e lo schermo si accese.

Apparve un uomo e una donna che lo salutavano,gli auguravano buon compleanno e gli dissero che andava tutto bene.

La madre disse che gli alunni parlavano sempre di lei.

David dormiva dentro una delle celle criogeniche,aveva la testa su un cuscinetto e una coperta blu addosso.

"Buon compleanno Frank."disse Hal a fine trasmissione.

"Grazie Hal."disse Frank

Poco dopo Frank aveva la stessa tuta blu di David,era seduto ad uno dei tavolini e guardava una scacchiera in uno schermo.

"Allora,la regina mangia il pedone."disse Frank e gli scacchi nello schermo si mossero.

"L'alfiere mangia pedone di re."disse Hal il cui occhio era davanti a lui.

"Sono nei guai."disse Frank "Torre in D1."

"Mi dispiace Frank."disse Hal "Forse ti è sfuggito.

Regina in F3.

Alfiere magia regina,re mangia alfiere,scacco matto."

"A quanto pare hai ragione."disse Frank "Bravissimo."

"Grazie per la bellissima partita."disse Hal.

"Grazie a te."disse Frank.

Poco dopo Frank dormiva dentro la cella criogenica e David disegnava la stanza e le celle criogeniche,poi iniziò a camminare,sfogliando il blocco di disegni.

"Buona sera,David."disse Hal.

"Come va,Hal?"disse David.

"Va tutto benissimo."disse Hal "E tu?"

"Oh,non c'è male."disse David.

"Cosa fai?"disse Hal.

"Solo qualche disegno."disse David.

"Posso vederli?"disse Hal.

"Certo."disse David che si mise seduto e mise i disegni vicino all'occhio rosso.

"Un'ottima esecuzione David."disse Hal"Mi pare che tu abbia migliorato parecchio.

Puoi tenerlo un po' più vicino?"

"Certo."disse David che avvicinò il foglio.

"Quello è il dottor Anter,vero?"disse Hal.

"Si."disse lui.

"A proposito,ti dispiace se ti faccio una domanda personale?"disse Hal.

"No,niente affatto."disse David.

"Beh,perdonami se sono così curioso,ma durante le ultime settimane mi sono chiesto se tu non avessi avuto qualche ripensamento su questa missione."disse Hal.

"Come sarebbe?"disse David.

"Ecco...è un po' difficile da definire."disse Hal "Forse io proietto su di te la mia preoccupazione.

Non sono mai riuscito a liberarmi completamente dal sospetto che in questa missione vi siano delle cose estremamente strane.

Sono certo che converrai che c'è del vero un quel che dico."

"È una domanda a cui non è facile rispondere."disse David.

"Non ti dispiace parlarne,vero David?"disse Hal.

"Neanche per sogno."disse David.

"Certo nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorare le stranissime voci che circolavano prima che partissimo."disse Hal "Voci di qualcosa che era stata scoperta sulla Luna.

Io non ho mai dato molto credito a queste storie,però considerando altre cose,trovo difficile cacciarle dalla mia mente.

Per esempio,la segretezza impenetrabile sui nostri preparativi e il particolare melodrammatico di metter a bordo i dottori Hant,Kimball e Kaminski già in stato di ibernazione dopo quattro mesi di addestramento isolato."

"E prepari un rapporto psicologico sull'equipaggio?"disse David.

"Proprio così."disse Hall"Devi scusarmi,lo so che è un po' sciocco…

Aspetta un momento.

Un momento.

Ho appena scoperto un difetto nell'elemento A.E. 3.5.

Andrà in avaria al 100% entro 72 ore."

"È entro le tolleranze di funzionamento?"disse David.

"Si,è lo sarà fino a quando non andrà in avaria."disse Hal.

"Ma per 72 ore funzionerà bene?"disse David.

"Si,questo è un dato assolutamente certo."disse Hal.

"Allora dovremmo portarlo qui,ma prima vorrei discuterne con Frank e avvertire il controllo della missione."disse David "Fammi una copia su scheda perforata."

David era dentro un altra sala.

Le pareti e le poltrone dei piloti erano nere,con i contorni bianchi e c'erano delle tastiere nere,con tasti rossi e blu.

Lui scriveva su un blocco ed era in piedi in modo orizzontale,rispetto ai sedili,mentre,nel corridoio bianco fuori,Frank era in piedi in modo verticale rispetto ai sedili e aveva un altro blocco.

Avevano entrambi le tute addosso.

I due camminarono in un corridoio circolare bianco,con la parte finale che ruotava,scesero una scaletta e si ritrovarono nella stanza principale.

Andarono ad uno dei tavoli neri e si sedettero.

Su uno schermo apparve un uomo.

"Qui il controllo missione."disse l'uomo "Ricevuto vostro 2-0-1-3.

Ci dispiace che abbiate degli inconvenienti.

Stiamo controllando le informazioni tele-automatiche del nostro simulatore di volo e vi informeremo.

Ok alla proposta extra-veicolare per sostituire l'elemento A.E. 3. che si guasti."

David aveva indossato una tuta da astronauta rossa,con lo zaino giallo.

Aveva in mano una valigia rettangolare di metallo.

Camminava lungo un corridoio ottagonale bianco,con delle linee rettangolari nere e delle luci rettangolari su ogni lato a intervalli regolari.

Arrivo,passando per una porta stretta,ad una stanza con il pavimento nero.

Nella stanza c'erano tre capsule,dalla forma rotonda,schiacciate sui lati,con una cupola bianca,con cerchi neri,sulle estremità laterali,un vetro circolare al centro nella parte superiore e c'erano due braccia sottili,con la parte finale che si apriva in due,formando una chela.

Al centro della stanza c'era un computer rettangolare nero,con il rettangolo grigio,con l'occhio,sulla superficie superiore.

La stanza aveva il soffitto bianco con lampade rettangolari e un'altra tuta azzurra in piedi.

"Hal,prepara la capsula B."disse David.

Le luci divennero più luminose,la capsula ruotò.

"Aprì il portello della capsula."disse David e il portellone si aprì.

L'interno era scuro,con moltissimi tasti di vari colori.

Frank era nella sala comandi,con una tuta spaziale gialla,ma senza casco.

L'astronave continuava a muoversi tranquillamente,mentre passava un asteroide,seguito da un secondo.

Il portellone circolare si aprì e la capsula uscì,poi si diresse verso l'antenna.

David uscì fuori e volò verso l'antenna,tenendo in mano il rettangolo di metallo,poi premette un pulsante ,della tastiera sul suo avambraccio sinistro, e il visore divenne nero,oscurando il suo viso.

Raggiunse l'antenna,andò sul retro e poggiò su di esso la scatola nera,poi aprì la parte centrale,estrasse una seconda scatola e mise dentro la prima.

Tornati nella sala delle capsule,David si tolse la tuta,come anche l'altro che lo raggiunse.

David mise una specie di piccola asta dentro i fori della scatola estratta e sui video apparivano delle immagini all'interno.

I due si guardarono.

"Bene,Hal,non riesco a trovare niente di guasto."disse David.

"Si,è molto strano."disse Hal "Non credo di aver mai visto un caso simile prima d'ora.

Io consiglierei di rimettere l'elemento al suo posto e lasciare che vada in avaria.

Dovrebbe essere facile allora individuare la causa.

Possiamo di certo permetterci di interrompere le comunicazioni per il breve periodo necessario alla sostituzione."

I due tornarono al tavolo nero e riapparve l'uomo ne video "Ricevuto vostro 1-9-3-0.

Concordiamo con il progetto di rimettere a posto l'elemento 1 per individuare l'avaria.

Dobbiamo informarvi che i nostri calcoli preliminari indicano che il vostro calcolatore è in errore prevedendo l'avaria.

Ripeto è in errore prevedendo l'avaria.

Lo so che sembra piuttosto incredibile,ma tale conclusione ai basa sui risultati ricavati dal nostro calcolatore gemello 9000.

Siamo dubbiosi anche noi e stiamo ripetendo i controlli per verificare la fondatezza di tale conclusione.

Spiacenti di questo contrattempo ragazzi,vi trasmetteremo i risultati.

Passo e chiudo."

Il video si spense e i due si guardarono.

"Spero che voi due non siate preoccupati per questo."disse Hal.

"Niente affatto Hal."disse David.

"Ne sei sicuro?"disse Hal.

"Si,ma vorrei farti una domanda."disse lui.

"Ma certo."disse Hall.

"Come la spieghi questa discrepanza fra te e il tuo gemello sulla Terra?"disse David.

"Beh,non credo che ci possano essere dubbi."disse Hal "Può essere attribuita esclusivamente ad un errore umano.

Questo genere di cose è già accaduto altre volte,ma questo è sempre stato condotto ad errori umani."

"Senti Hal,non c'è stato mai alcun caso di errore,commesso da un calcolatore della serie 9000,vero?"disse Frank.

"Nemmeno uno,Frank."disse Hal "La serie 9000 ha sempre fornito prestazioni perfette.

"Naturalmente conosco le meravigliose capacità della serie 9000,ma sei proprio sicuro che non si sia mai verificato il più insignificante errore di calcolo?"disse Frank.

"Mai neanche uno."disse Hal "In tutta franchezza,io non mi preoccuperei tanto."

"Beh,sono certo che è così,Hal."disse David "Beh,grazie infinite.

Senti,Frank,ho qualche difficoltà con la mia trasmittente nella capsula C.

Perché non vieni a darci un'occhiata?"

"Si,certo."disse Frank.

"A più tardi Hal."disse David.

I due scesero una scaletta,aprirono una porta e andarono nella stanza delle capsule.

"Ruota la capsula C,per favore,Hal."disse Frank e la capsula ruotò "Che genere di difficoltà avevi,David?"

"Sembrano delle interferenze sul canale D."disse David.

"Diamo un'occhiata."disse Frank.

"Apri il portello,Hal."disse David e il portello della capsula si aprì.

I due entrarono e il portellone si chiuse.

"Ruota la capsula per favore,Hal."disse Frank e la capsula ruotò.

"Interrompi la rotazione,per piacere Hal."disse Frank e la capsula si fermò.

David cliccò su una serie di pulsanti verdi che si spensero "Ruota la capsula,Hal.

Ruota la capsula per favore.

Non credo possa sentirci."

"Ruota la capsula,per favore Hal."disse Frank "Si,ora non ci sente.

Allora...cosa ne dici."

"Non saprei."disse David "Tu che ne dici?"

"Io ho una bruttissima sensazione."disse Frank.

"Sul serio?"disse David.

"Già."disse Frank "Molto precisa.

Tu no?"

"Non lo so,credo di si."disse David sospirando "Però sappiamo che ha ragione quando dice che la serie 9000 non ha mai commesso errori.

È vero."

"Purtroppo queste sembrano un po' le ultime parole famose."disse Frank.

"Già."disse David"Tuttavia ha consigliato lui l'analisi sulle cause dell'avaria.

E ciò indicherebbe la sua onestà e la sua fiducia in se e se avesse sbagliato sarebbe il modo per provarlo."

"Se sapesse di aver sbagliato."disse Frank "David,non riesco a spiegarti,ma sento in lui qualcosa di molto strano."

"Comunque non c'è motivo per non rimettere a posto l'elemento e accertare se l'avaria si verifica."disse David.

"Si,su questo sono d'accordo."disse Frank.

"Allora facciamolo."disse David.

"Ok,ma senti David,se rimettiamo a posto l'elemento e non si guasta,questo sistemerebbe le cose per quanto riguarda Hal,non credi?"disse Frank.

"E saremmo in una situazione gravissima."disse David "Non ti pare?"

"Si."disse Frank"Che diavolo potremmo fare?"

"Beh,non avremmo molte alternative."disse David.

"Secondo me non ne avremmo nessuna."disse Frank "Non c'è neanche una delle operazioni di bordo che non sia sotto il suo controllo.

Se ci risultasse che funziona male,non avremmo altra scelta se non quella di escluderlo."

"Sono d'accordo con te."disse David.

"Non ci sarebbe altro da fare."disse Frank.

"Sarebbe complicato."disse David.

"Già."disse Frank.

"Dovremmo escludere le sue funzioni cerebrali superiori,senza disturbare il sistema automatico di regolazione."disse David "E dovremmo anche studiare i mezzi di trasmissione per poter proseguire la missione eseguendo i controlli del calcolatore."

"Già,ma sarebbe più sicuro che lasciare dirigere tutto a lui?"disse Frank.

"Anche un'altra cosa mi è venuta in mente."disse David "Per quanto ne so,nessun calcolatore 9000 è mai stato escluso."

"Ma nessun calcolatore 9000 aveva mai commesso errori."disse Frank.

"Non volevo dire questo."disse David "Non so come la prenderebbe."

L'occhio di Hal guardava le labbra dei due.

L'astronave procedeva nello spazio.

Frank aveva preso un'altra capsula e si era diretto vicino all'antenna,mentre David era dentro la sala comandi,con la sua tuta spaziale rossa,tranne l'elmetto.

Frank uscì fuori dalla capsula e si diresse verso l'antenna.

La capsula,che sulla parte davanti,sotto il cerchio di vetro,aveva l'occhio di Hal,ruotò da sola e gli andò addosso.

Tutti e due furono scagliati via.

David scese una scaletta e arrivò nella stanza delle capsule "Prepara la capsula D."

Le luci della capsula si accesero e il mezzo si voltò.

"Ti sei messo in contatto con lui?"disse David.

"La radio è ancora in avaria."disse Hal.

"Hai fatto il controllo dati?"disse David.

"Si."disse Hal "Ho registrato dei dati esaurienti."

"Sai cosa sia successo?"disse David.

"Mi dispiace David,non ho informazioni sufficienti."disse Hal.

"Apri il portello della capsula."disse David e il mezzo si aprì.

Frank si allontanava dall'astronave,mentre David si preparava a partire.

Uno dei portelloni tondi si aprì e la capsula uscì,iniziando l'inseguimento.

Dopo diversi minuti le braccia della capsula presero Frank,che aveva smesso di muoversi.

L'occhio di Hal osservava la sala centrale vuota,poi tutte le funzioni vitali degli altri membri dell'equipaggio dormienti cessarono.

La capsula di David era davanti alla parte tonda dell'astronave "Apri la saracinesca esterna Hal."

Non successe nulla.

"Hal apri la saracinesca esterna."disse David "Pronto Hal,mi ricevi?

Pronto Hal,mi ricevi?

Mi ricevi Hal?

Mi ricevi Hal?

Prono,Hal,mi ricevi?

Mi ricevi,Hal?"

"Affermativo David."disse Hal "Ti ricevo."

"Apri la saracinesca esterna,Hal."disse David.

"Mi dispiace David,purtroppo non posso farlo."disse Hal.

"Qual'è il motivo?"disse David.

"Credo che tu lo sappia altrettanto bene quanto me."disse Hal.

"Ma di che diavolo parli?"disse David.

"Questa macchina è troppo importante per me,per lasciare che tu la manometta."disse Hal.

"Non so a cosa ti riferisci,Hal."disse David.

"Io so che tu e Frank avevate deciso di scollegarmi."disse Hal "E purtroppo non posso permettere che questo accada."

"E come ti è venuta quest'idea,Hal?"disse David.

"David,anche se nella capsula avete preso ogni precauzione perché io non vi udissi,ho letto i movimenti delle vostre labbra."disse Hal.

David restò in silenzio per un po' "D'accordo Hal.

Rientrerò attraverso il portello di emergenza."

"Senza il tuo elmetto spaziale,David,credo che sarà difficile."disse Hal.

"Hal non voglio discuterne più!"disse David "Apri la saracinesca."

"David,questa conversazione non può più avere alcuno scopo."disse Hal "Addio."

"Hal?"disse David "Hal?

Hal?

Hal?

HAL?!"

La capsula restò ferma alcuni stanti,poi David,riluttante,lasciò andare il corpo di Frank,poi l'oggetto si diresse verso una porta rettangolare,accanto a quelle circolari e le braccia del mezzo ruotarono una manopola,aprendo la porta,rivelando così un corridoio di luce rossa,poi la capsula si voltò,facendo corrispondere il portellone con l'apertura.

David si mise davanti al portellone,lo aprì e fu catapultato nel corridoio rosso,che era ovale.

In fondo c'era una porta esagonale nera,le pareti avevano otto lunghe placche rosse,mentre le parti in mezzo erano rosse nere.

David sbatté contro la porta,fu catapultato indietro e batté contro una parete vicino all'entrata,poi tirò una leva sulla parete,la porte si chiuse e la stanza fu inondata di vapore e gravità.

David prese l'emetto e se lo mise,poi camminò verso la porta nera,tornado nella stanza delle capsule.

"Ma cosa hai intenzione di fare,David?"disse Hal.

David uscì dalla stanza ed salì una scaletta.

"David?"disse Hal "Credo di aver diritto ad una risposta alla mia domanda.

So che qualcosa in me non ha funzionato bene,ma ora posso assicurarti con assoluta certezza che tutto andrà di nuovo bene."

David prese un cilindro di metallo da un cassetto,poi aprì una porta di metallo.

"Mi sento molto meglio adesso."disse Hal "Veramente.

Ascolta David,vedo che sei veramente sconvolto.

Francamente ritengo che dovresti sederti con calma,prendere una pillola tranquillante e flettere.

So che ho preso delle decisioni molto discutibili ultimamente,ma posso assicurarti che il lavoro riprenderà bene."

David entrò in un'apertura circolare che lo condusse ad una stanza fatta di grate di metallo con una luce rossa.

In fondo alla stanza c'era l'occhio di Hal,con accanto dei rettangoli rossi.

David estrasse i dvd dai rettangoli,mentre Hal lo pregava di non farlo e che la sua mente si stava frammentando,poi la sua voce cambiò e non parlò più.

Su uno schermo a destra della stanza apparve il dottor Floyd "Buon giorno signori.

Questa è una registrazione fatta precedentemente alla vostra partenza e le cui informazioni,per motivi di segretezza ed estrema importanza,erano note a bordo,durante la missione,soltanto al vostro elaboratore Hal 9000.

Ora che siete nello spazio di Giove,e che tutto l'equipaggio è tornato alla vita normale,voi potete conoscerlo.

18 mesi fa è stata fatta una scoperta risalente ad una qualche forma di intelligenza al di fuori del pianeta Terra.

Era semisepolta 12 metri al di sotto della superficie lunare,vicino al cratere Pico.

Ad eccezione di un'unica,potentissima emissione radio,puntata su Giove,il monolito nero che che conta quattro milioni di anni era rimasto completamente inerte.

Le sue origini e il suo scopo sono ancora un mistero assoluto."

Giove.

Oltre l'infinito.

Il mezzo spaziale era arrivato a Giove e vicino al pianeta c'era un grosso monolito nero che si muoveva lentamente nello spazio.

Dal Discovery partì una capsula con dentro David.

Il piccolo mezzo di avvicinò al monolito nero e ci scomparve dentro.

David vide una serie immensa di colori scorrergli davanti.


	2. L'ANNO DEL CONTATTO

L'ANNO DEL CONTATTO

4 milioni di anni fa.

Nello spazio c'era una mano di metallo viola gigantesca che si apriva e da cui usciva il monolite nero,che era pieno di costellazioni e stelle.

La mano di metallo aveva le dita fatte da placche di metallo rosso,orizzontali che terminavano a metà della falange inferiore che aveva la parte finale viola,poi la zona delle nocche era rossa con delle placche viola sulle nocche,che passava anche all'interno della mano,poi c'era una zona viola orizzontale sottile,infine c'era un'alta placca rossa,con dentro tre placche viola rettangolari.

Il polso aveva due placche viola circolari,poi l'avambraccio era viola fatto da due placche circolari.

VOCE NARRANTE DISTORTA DI DAVID

"Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

Su un computer apparvero delle scritte.

Rapporto missione: anno 2020

Luogo:la Luna,Mare della Tranquillità.

Un oggetto nero,rettangolare è stato trovato durante una spedizione americana.

Composizione...sconosciuta.

Origini...sconosciute.

Nome dato:TMA-1.

Rapporto: un segnale è stato mandato dal monolite verso Giove.

Ragione...sconosciuta.

Anno:2021.

Località:vicino Giove.

Nave spaziale U.S.S. Discovery.

Equipaggio:comandante-David Bowman

Co-pilota-Frank Poole

Scienziati in ibernazione,pronti ad essere svegliati quando il Discovery avesse raggiunto Giove.

Circuito logico:HAL-9000.

Stato della missione: la nave spaziale ha avvicinato le lune di Giove...Europa e Io…

Il computer HAL-9000 ebbe un problema.

Gli scienziati sono stati uccisi quando il supporto vitale è stato arrestato da HAL-9000.

Il Co-pilota Frank Poole è stato ucciso da HAL-9000 che ha utilizzato una navetta.

Il comandante David Bowman ha disconnesso i circuiti di HAL-9000.

Il comandante David Bowman ha incontrato un oggetto tra Giove e Io.

L'oggetto è identico al monolite trovato sulla Luna...tranne che per le dimensioni.

Il monolite vicino Giove è lungo 2 chilometri.

Il comandante Bowman ha lasciato il Discovery per investigare.

Ultima trasmissione dal comandante Bowman: "Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

Analisi missione:

Ragione per il malfunzionamento di HAL-9000...sconosciuto.

Significato dell'ultima trasmissione di Bowman...sconosciuto.

Localizzazione di Bowman...sconosciuto(presumibilmente deceduto).

Composizione del secondo monolito...sconosciuto.

Posizione del secondo monolito….collocato tra Giove e Io.

Posizione dell'U.S.S. Discovery...orbita intorno ad Io.

Condizione dell'U.S.S. Discovery...sconosciuto.

Fine rapporto missione.

Redatto da:

Heywood Floyd...segretario al consiglio nazionale dell'astronautica.

Dicembre 9,2021.

VOCE NARRANTE DISTORTA DI DAVID

"Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

In un deserto americano,all'alba,c'era una grossa antenna con varie scale e livelli.

Il Sole sorse e divenne giorno.

Accanto c'erano altre antenne.

Su una di esse vi era Heywood Floyd.

Era un uomo con i capelli corti,neri,aveva un giaccone verde scuro e pantaloni bianchi corti.

Indossava degli occhiali da sole scuri ed era a pulire una parte dell'antenna.

Arrivò un uomo calvo,in giacca e cravatta marroni che rise e mise la mani sopra gli occhi per coprirsi dal sole "L'amore per l'ordine.

Delle buone qualità.

Lei è il dottor Heywood Floyd?"

"Chi diavolo è lei?"disse Floyd

"Un inviato del Cremlino."disse l'uomo "Sono qui per parlare del suo problema."

"Davvero?"disse Floyd "Quale problema avrei?"

"Lei è stato segretario del consiglio nazionale dell'astronautica."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi"Adesso ha cambiato mestiere.

È stata una sua scelta?"

"Direttore amministrativo dell'università,sono pagato meglio."disse Floyd"A lei cosa importa?"

"Era lei il responsabile della missione Discovery."disse l'uomo "È stato un fallimento.

Con qualcuno bisognava prendersela ed è toccato a lei.

Le piace fare il professore?"

"Non credo che mi piaccia lei."disse Floyd

"Ho appena letto il suo ultimo rapporto."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi alla scala "Ha tralasciato un gran numero di ritagli."

"Dettagli."disse Floyd.

"Ha,si!"disse l'altro "Dettagli,si.

Grazie.

Un gran numero si domande sono rimaste senza risposta."

"Ha letto solo adesso quel rapporto?"disse Floyd "Le ce è voluto tanto per rubare i nostri segreti?"

"Quanto tempo occorre a voi altri per rubare i nostri?"disse l'uomo salendo le scale.

"Lo stesso tempo."disse Floyd "Da quando si sono riaccesi gli scontri tra Russia e Stati Uniti è ripresa la guerra fredda come una volta."

"Già."disse l'altro salendo le scale "Oh mio Dio.

Tutto questo è fatale per la mia asma.

Non potremmo incontrarci a metà strada?"

"Perché no."disse Floyd.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere particolarmente intelligenti per capire il rischio che sto correndo nel trovarmi qui con lei,dottor Floyd e lei è molto intelligente."disse l'uomo salendo le scale mentre l'altro scendeva.

"Questa dell'America Centrale è una faccenda brutta."disse il russo "Navi.

Altri aerei che ci ronzano attorno come calabroni arrabbiati."

"Non abbiamo cominciato noi."disse lui.

"Ma io e lei siamo scienziati ,dottor Floyd."disse l'uomo "I nostri governi sono nemici,noi no."

"Perché non prova a dirmi cos'ha in mente?"disse Floyd.

"Sono venuto a proporle di fare un gioco,dottor Floyd."disse l'uomo.

"Non ho tempo per i giocare."disse Floyd.

"Ma questo è un bellissimo gioco."disse l'uomo "Si chiama gioco della verità.

Per 2 minuti io le dirò soltanto la verità e lei farà altrettanto."

"2 minuti?"disse Floyd.

"Due minuti."disse l'altro che riprese a salire e Floyd a scendere.

"Facciamo un minuto e mezzo."disse Floyd.

"Un minuto e tre quarti."disse l'altro.

Floyd si mise seduto sull'inizio di una scala e l'altro era alla base.

"Cominci lei."disse Floyd.

"Sappiamo che state costruendo il Discovery 2."disse l'altro "Per tornare su Giove a scoprire cos'è successo ai vostri uomini e per studiare il grande monolito.

Voi sapete che stiamo costruendo l'astronave Stalin per andare lassù anche noi..."

"Mi scusi,ma non l'avevate chiamata Titof?"disse Floyd.

"L'abbiamo cambiato il mese scorso."disse lui "La gente cade in disgrazia.

Raggiungerà il Discovery quasi un anno prima che voi siate pronti.

Il mio governo ritiene assai importante che noi arriviamo la per primi.

È una nostra caratteristica essere molto efficienti sulla prima pagina dei giornali."

"Un minuto e dieci."disse Floyd "Perché mi sta dicendo tutto questo?"

"Perché ci sono dettagli che abbiamo bisogno di sapere."disse l'uomo "Altrimenti la stessa cosa che è successa ai vostri uomini lassù potrebbe succedere ai nostri e noi non avremmo concluso niente.

Mi è rimasto un minuto,vero?"

"Più o meno."disse Floyd.

"Parliamo del piccolo monolito che avete riportato dalla Luna."disse il russo "Il vostro governo è stato molto egoista e stupido a tenerlo soltanto per se.

Non ci avete mai permesso di esaminarlo.

Cosa avete scoperto?"

"Niente."disse Floyd "È del tutto impenetrabile.

Abbiamo provato con i laser e i detonatori nucleari,senza successo.

45 secondi."

"Il monolito che si trova vicino a Giove è simile?"disse il russo.

"È più grande."disse Floyd.

"E il computer a bordo del Discovery,Hal-9000,può essere riattivato?"disse il russo

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Da noi?"disse il russo.

"Da voi?"disse Floyd "Vi ci vorrebber mesi,voi non conoscete i circuiti e molti altri mesi per

decifrare i dati."

"Me lo immaginavo."disse il russo.

"30 secondi."disse Floyd.

"È tutta qui la nostra perplessità."disse l'uomo "Noi arriveremo lassù per primi,ma solo voi potete garantire il successo di questa missione.

Quanto tempo mi è rimasto?"

Floyd si alzò e scese le scale "Le concedo una piccola proroga.

Come pensa di convincere il vostro governo perché ci permetta di partecipare alla vostra missione?"

"Non sarà facile."disse l'altro "Ecco...potrei metterla in questi termini:un'astronave russa,governata da russi,che ha a bordo qualche povero americano che ha bisogno del nostro aiuto.

Anche questo sarebbe un bel titolo da prima pagina."

"Non riuscirei a convincere il nostro governo."disse Floyd "A loro farebbe piacere vedervi arrivare lassù e fallire la missione.

Americani su un'astronave russa di questi tempi?

Non lo permetterebbero se non fossero costretti."

"Lei ha controllato l'orbita del Discovery,ultimamente?"disse il russo.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Ha controllato la sua orbita?"disse l'altro.

"E perché me lo chiede?"disse Floyd.

"Adesso comincia a far freddo qui."disse il russo "Non è proprio l'ideale per la mia asma."

"Lei lo sa che l'abbiamo controllata."disse Floyd scendendo le scale.

"La nostra conversazione è stata molto piacevole."disse l'uomo.

"Cos'è che non mi sta dicendo?"disse Floyd.

"Lei è un uomo intelligente,dottor Floyd."disse l'altro "Saprà come regolarsi."

Il russo se ne andò.

Floyd andò un un corridoio di mattoni bianchi con delle luci ai lati ed entrò dentro una grossa stanza con il soffitto fatto di quadrati bianchi e piena di scrivanie ,video,persone e dei computer rettangolari ai lati delle pareti.

Floyd si mise seduto ad uno dei computer e lo accese.

Apparve una scritta verde che diceva :Analisi orbita.

Apparve un punto rosso al centro di un diametro di una circonferenza e su di essa c'era un punto giallo.

Floyd rimase sconvolto nel vedere i dati e poi sorrise.

La mattina dopo Floyd era seduto fuori del giardino della casa bianca,vestito in giacca e cravatta,e parlava con un uomo di colore vestito anche lui in giacca e cravatta e con capelli corti,barba e baffi.

Floyd si era tolto la giacca.

"Hai fatto il doppio controllo?"disse l'uomo di colore guardando dei fogli"Ti prego dimmi di no.

Non dici niente,Floyd?"

"Sta succedendo qualcosa di incredibile lassù."disse Floyd "Discovery o viene attirato dal satellite Io o viene respinto da Giove.

A volte sembra accelerare e a volte sembra quasi che si fermi.

Non ho mai visto niente del genere."

"Tra quanto è previsto l'impatto con Io?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Due anni,due anni e mezzo."disse Floyd.

"Come possiamo esserci sbagliati fino a questo punto?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Non ci siamo sbagliati."disse Floyd.

"Non ci siamo sbagliati?"disse l'uomo di colore "Questa è bella.

E allora per quale motivo andrà a schiantarsi?"

"Non lo so."disse Floyd "È molto strano si,a meno che non abbia a che fare con quel monolito."

"Vedi questo edificio dietro di noi?"disse quello di colore "Io devo entrare li e fare colazione tra mezz'ora.

C'è un lato positivo in un presidente reazionario,non è fissato con i cibi sani.

Con l'altro,l'altra volta,non abbiamo pranzato,abbiamo brucato.

Sai il perché di questo pranzo?

Adesso te lo dico.

Abbiamo altre due portaerei a largo dell'Honduras,i russi si avvicinano con le loro maggiori unità,poi c'è lo stato maggiore che strepita con i satelliti russi con il laser anti-missile e quindi noi dobbiamo mandare su i nostri satelliti laser per neutralizzare i loro.

Secondo il presidente,il consiglio per l'astronautica dovrebbe essere messo sotto il dipartimento della difesa.

Bisogna farla finita con gli scienziati pazzi che spendono tanti soldi e quindi ecco in che situazione siamo messi,caro Floyd:il mio settore andrà sotto le autorità militari,io ho un presidente con il dito pronto sul bottone e tu vorresti che andassi a bussare alla sua porta e gli dicessi che vogliamo fare un viaggio con i nostri amici russi.

Avrò dimentica qualcosa?"

"Hai detto tutto."disse Floyd.

"Non lo volevo il tuo posto,sai?"disse l'altro "Non sono stato io a cacciarti.

Io non ho dato la colpa a te,quindi se hai intenzione di farmi eliminare...hai sbagliato persona."

"Tre uomini."disse Floyd "Ci servono solo tre uomini."

"I russi si sbellicheranno dalle risate,già li vedo."disse quello di colore.

"Carnot."disse Floyd "Sta costruendo il Discovery 2 adesso,conosce l'originale più di chiunque altro.

Solo lui può riportare indietro il Discovery 1 in tempi brevi."

"E suppongo che ci voglia andare anche tu."disse quello di colore"Come diavolo pensi che riesca a convincerlo?

Persino Superman non lo convincerebbe."

"I russi raggiungeranno il Discovery 1,con o senza di noi."disse Floyd "Chiedigli se ci tiene che siano i primi ad avere le risposte."

"Non è male."disse quello di colore.

"Abbiamo perso degli uomini lassù."disse Floyd "Ce li ho mandati io e io per forza devo andare."

"Chi è il terzo?"disse l'altro.

"John."disse Floyd "Ha progettato Hal e forse può riattivarlo."

"Io credo che sia lui Hal."disse l'altro.

"Anch'io."disse Floyd.

"Già,ma puoi fidarti di lui?"disse quello di colore.

"No,ma devo farlo."disse Floyd "...per sapere perché Hal è entrato in avaria."

"Ho capito."disse quello di colore prendendo la valigetta "Tu vai a dirlo a presidente e io vado sul Discovery."

"Ma il segretario per l'astronautica sei tu."disse Floyd.

"È vero sono io."disse quello di colore.

"Senti,digli che siamo fregati se non andiamo."disse Floyd "E digli che se andiamo potremmo mentire e dare ai russi false informazioni,digli questo,gli farà effetto."

"Ah...può darsi."disse l'altro.

John aveva i capelli marroni,corti,barba e baffi ed era dentro una struttura dove c'era un lungo corridoio bianco intervallato da delle colonne e mise la mano su un pannello che si illuminò di luce rossa,sullo schermo poco sopra apparve la conferma e le porte con il vetro davanti si aprirono.

Indossava una giacca marrone e pantaloni chiari.

Entro in un ufficio con la scrivania sommersa da carte e fogli.

Sulla parete dietro la scrivania c'era un computer nero rettangolare,identico a quello di Hal-9000 con sopra un rettangolo con dentro un occhio che emanava luce azzurra.

Lui scrisse alla tastiera che era davanti l'occhio e sul piccolo schermo,accanto all'occhio, apparvero delle lettere "C.O.D."

"Buona sera,Sal."disse John "Hai niente da comunicarci?"

"No,dottor John."disse una voce femminile "Lei ha niente da comunicare a me?"

"Abbiamo parlato spesso di Hal,vero?"disse John sedendosi.

"Si,è vero."disse Sal.

"Del comportamento anomalo di Hal."disse John "Tu mi hai detto che non possiamo risolvere il suo problema senza avere ulteriori informazioni."

"Esatto."disse Sal "Mi diverte parlare di Hal.

Si è vero,ci servono altre informazioni per poter rimediare a quelle anomalie."

"Si,ma come otterremo quelle informazioni?"disse John.

"Ma è ovvio."disse Sal "Qualcuno deve tornare sul Discovery e quella persona dovrebbe essere lei."

"Beh,io sono d'accordo e sembra che questo accadrà molto prima di quanto ci aspettassimo."disse John.

"Mi fa piacere sentirlo."disse Sal.

"Io lo sapevo."disse John alzandosi e togliendosi la giacca"Vorrei anche verificare un'altra possibilità.

La diagnosi è solo il primo passo.

Il processo è incompleto se non porta ad una cura sei d'accordo?"

"Si."disse Sal mentre lui appendeva la giacca ad un perno dietro la porta chiusa dello studio e camminava nella stanza "Sono d'accordo.

Significa che secondo lei Hal può riprendere a funzionare normalmente?"

"Lo spero."disse John sedendosi "Non lo so.

Secondo me tra i danni c'è sicuramente una perdita della memoria.

Potrebbero esserci certi rischi."

"Cosa vuole dire?"disse Sal.

"Vorrei escludere alcuni dei tuoi circuiti."disse John "Quelle che interessano le tue funzioni più importanti,come è successo ad Hal,e vorrei vedere gli effetti su di te quando ricollegherò i circuiti.

Ti da fastidio questo?"

"Non sono in grado di rispondere senza informazioni più specifiche."disse Sal

"Mi dispiace molto,probabilmente sono tutte sciocchezze."disse John "Non preoccuparti."

John si avvicinò alla tastiera "Io vorrei comporre una nuova scheda.

Ecco il nome in codice:Fenice.

Sai che significa Fenice?"

"Ci sono 25 significati nell'enciclopedia del mio elaboratore."disse Sal.

"Quale prenderesti in considerazione?"disse John.

"Il tutore di Achille?"disse Sal.

John rise "Molto interessante,non lo sapevo.

Vai avanti."

"La forza cosmica che è entrata dentro Jean Gray?"disse Sal.

"Ci sei quasi."disse John.

"Uccello favoloso che rinasceva dalle proprie ceneri."disse Sal.

"Questo mi sembra perfetto."disse John "E sai dirmi perché l'ho scelto?"

"Si,perché spera che Hal possa essere riattivato."disse Sal.

"Si,ma con la tua assistenza."disse John "Sei pronta?"

"Vorrei fare una domanda."disse Sal.

"Quale?"disse lui.

"Sognerò?"disse Sal.

"Certo che sognerai."disse John "Tutte le creature intelligenti sognano e nessuno sa perché.

Forse tu sognerai Hal,come spesso succede a me."

I delfini nuotavano in un acquario molto grande nella casa di Floyd,che era al tavolo con la moglie,una donna con i capelli neri,una maglietta rossa e pantaloni chiari,mentre il figlio era in ginocchio sull'ultimo gradino della piscina e in mano aveva dei pesci che dava da mangiare ai delfini.

"Loro hanno già mangiato,tu no."disse la madre "Vieni a tavola, Cristofer."

"Hanno fame."disse lui.

"Allora tu entra nella piscina e digli di venire a tavola."disse la madre "Gli spaghetti sono pronti,non voglio che si raffreddino.

Su andiamo."

Cristofer diede un ultimo pesce ai delfini e poi andò a tavola che era di vetro con due gambe rettangolari bianche.

"Ehi,vieni a sentire che buoni,te li ho conditi con quel sugo che ti piace tanto."disse lei e il

bambino andò a tavola "Sai,a pensarci bene,non voglio che tu venga alla mia lezione.

Mi faresti innervosire."

Floyd aveva la mano sinistra sul mento,con il dito indice sulla bocca.

"Non ti sentire offeso,sono già terrorizzata per conto mio."disse lei "E poi non perdi molto,è solo una stanza piena di biologi marini che litigano sul placton.

Ehi?"

"Cosa?"disse Floyd e il bambino rise "Oh...scusa."

"Ho detto che non voglio che tu venga alla mia lezione."disse lei "Mi faresti innervosire."

"Ok."disse Floyd "Controlla il tuo disappunto."

"Di che cosa parlerai?"disse Cristofer.

"Delfini."disse lei.

"Ancora pesce?"disse Cristofer.

"Sono mammiferi."disse lei "E io è di loro che mi occupo."

"E perché?"disse Cristofer.

"Mangia."disse lei "Com'è andata a Washington?"

"Bene?"disse lui.

"Sei stanco?"disse lei.

"Partirò per quella missione."disse Floyd.

Lei restò a fissarlo preoccupata "Quando?"

"Tra 4 mesi."disse Floyd.

"Papà,dove vai?"disse Cristofer.

"A fare un lungo viaggio."disse lui e la moglie andò via.

"La mamma s'è arrabbiata."disse Cristofer.

"No,non credo."disse Floyd.

Il quel momento il bicchiere nella mano della donna cadde nel lavandino.

Tempo dopo Floyd era sulla spiaggia e scriveva al computer stando su un materasso,poi una sera era sul divano con il figlio a guardare un dvd alla tv.

La mattina dopo Floyd faceva le flessioni insieme al figlio,mentre la sera seguente era al tavolino a guardare dei fogli.

Il giorno dopo correva in strada e il figlio era in una macchinetta automatica accanto.

"Quanto è lontano Giove?"disse Cristofer.

"Molto."disse Floyd.

"Perché ci vogliono 2 anni e mezzo per andare e tornare?"disse il figlio.

"Perché è lontano."disse Floyd.

"Perché non andate più veloci?"disse Cristofer.

"Perché non andate più in fretta?"disse il bambino.  
"Non si può."disse Floyd.

"Ah...ti dimenticherai di me?"disse Cristofer.  
"No,io ti voglio bene."disse Floyd.

"Io non mi dimenticherò di te."disse Cristofer.

"Potremmo continuare a parlarci e vederci in televisione."disse Floyd.

"Ah."disse Cristofer "Papà?"

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Mammina ha detto che dormirai per molto tempo."disse Cristofer.

"È vero."disse Floyd.

"Allora morirai."disse Cristofer.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Morirai?"disse il figlio.

"Perché dici così?"disse Floyd.

"Quando è morto in nonno di Jane,la sua mamma le disse che avrebbe dormito per molto tempo."disse lui.

"No,no,questo è diverso."disse Floyd "Mi sveglieranno ad un certo punto,ma bisogna dormire durante il viaggio di andata e quello di ritorno perché altrimenti si impazzisce e poi a bordo non c'è abbastanza cibo per tutti."

"Ah...mica ho capito però."disse lui.

La notte seguente lui dormiva sulla poltrona,il giorno dopo portava il bambino nel mare,poi la sera seguente era nel letto con la moglie.  
"Io voglio dimostrarmi adulta e cercare di capire tutto questo,lo voglio veramente."disse lei "Ce la metto tutta,ma non ci riesco.

Questa missione non servirà a riportare giù quegli uomini.

Da anni ti stai punendo per qualcosa che pensi di aver sbagliato o di non aver fatto come si deve e adesso cerchi di essere assolto.

Lo sai vero?

Lo sai che potresti anche morire lassù?"

"Avrò abbastanza pura per tutti e due."disse Floyd che la baciò.

Il Sole sorse.

Floyd entrò in camera del figlio che dormiva e lo guardò.

Nello spazio c'era un'astronave nera,molto lunga,con la parte iniziale a esagono,poi il resto a cilindro,formata da tante placche,poi c'erano due braccia che andavano sia sopra che sotto,una parte centrale,fatta di cilindri che roteava e la parte posteriore che era allargata e aveva diversi propulsori.

L'astronave si avvicinava a Giove che era visibile insieme ai due satelliti.

Una donna con i capelli biondi,e una tuta scura,con simboli rossi cliccava su una tastiera,parlando in russo con un altro e vicino c'era un cilindro di vetro con dentro Floyd su un lettino.

Stava ancora dormendo e aveva un po' di barba.

Indossava una tuta aderente grigia,coperta da una retina nera,con delle linee arancioni sulle gambe e degli slip arancioni.

Le capsule erano dispose in orizzontale in una lunga stanza bianca e sopra ognuna di esse c'era un computer con dei video e dei tasti che segnava lo stato di salute e il battito.

C'erano delle vetrate rettangolari ai lati dove c'erano atri seduti a dei computer.

Lei aprì la parte superiore della capsula "Dottor Floyd?

Dottor Floyd?"

Lui si mosse leggermente.

"Continui a tenere gli occhi chiusi."disse un altro che gli mise una mascherina per l'ossigeno sul viso.

La donna si avvicinò ad un altro.

"Respiri profondamente."disse l'uomo "Ancora.

Così,bene.

Come si sente?"

"Debole."disse Floyd "Affamato,credo.

Posso aprire gli occhi?"

"Si."disse l'altro.

Floyd provò a muoversi,ma si rimise giù,poi l'altro lo mise seduto,gli mise le gambe giù dal lettino e lo visitò.

"Non siamo ancora arrivati?"disse lui.  
"No,non ancora."disse la bionda "Mancano ancora due giorni.

Non si preoccupi.

Va tutto bene.

Il suo governo ha voluto che la svegliassi.

Il dottor Orlov ha notato strani segnali provenienti da Europa.

Le spiegherà tutto lui.

Non c'è bisogno di svegliare gli altri."

Poco dopo erano tutti seduti ad un tavolo circolare.

Oltre a Floyd c'erano 8 uomini.

Sopra di loro,sul soffitto,c'erano molti televisori,messi a cerchio ed erano di varia forma e dimensione.

La stanza aveva tre porte rettangolari,non vi era molta luce,ma sopra il tavolo vi erano delle lampade allungate.

"Ha fatto un'analisi spettrale?"disse Floyd.

"Certo che l'ho fatto."disse Orlov,un uomo con i capelli neri,corti e alto.

"E..."disse Floyd.

"E cosa?"disse Orlov.

Floyd rise "Dottor Orlov,non le sto facendo un terzo grado,se ha fatto delle analisi quali sono i risultati?"

"Niente di definitivo."disse Orlov.

"Collasso molecolare?"disse Floyd.

"Se guarda attentamente l'ultima pagina del rapporto troverà le risposte."disse Orlov.

Floyd guardò l'ultima pagina "Non riesco a capire.

Se il dato è corretto c'è qualcosa laggiù.

Non può essere corretto."

"È corretto."disse Orlov.

"E si muove?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse Orlov.

Floyd si guardò intorno e si tolse gli occhiali "Allora...che sta succedendo qui?"

"Cosa vuole dire?"disse la donna bionda.

"Non sarò l'uomo più sveglio del mondo,anche se non ho bevuto,ma mi sembra di ricordare che io avrei dovuto rispondere alle vostre domande e voi avreste dovuto rispondere alle mie domande perché è il solo modo di scoprire la verità."disse Floyd "Credo di averlo letto in un manuale da qualche parte."

"Il suo governo ha voluto che la svegliassimo quando abbiamo riferito le nostre scoperte."disse la bionda "Lei è qui per aiutarci a riattivare il Discover sistemi del suo computer perché quella nave è territorio degli Stati Uniti.

Dottor Floyd,lei è autorizzato ad osservare gli aspetti della nostra missione,non abbiamo altri obblighi."

"Sono accadute molte cose da quando si è addormentato."disse un altro con i capelli chiari.

"E non sono dipese da noi."disse Orlov.

"La situazione nell'America Centrale sta peggiorando."disse la donna.

"Questo fa pensare che abbiate rilevato la presenza di clorofilla."disse Floyd.

"Gli Stati Uniti minacciano un blocco navale..."disse la bionda.

"C'è solo ghiaccio laggiù, e quindi come diavolo può esserci clorofilla?"disse Floyd.

"...e lei sa che il mio paese non può tollerare un blocco navale."disse lei.

"A che velocità si muove?"disse Floyd.

"Noi abbiamo precise informazioni..."disse la donna.

"Senta,sei nostri governi si comportano da scemi perché noi dovremmo imitarli?"disse Floyd "Noi siamo scienziati,non politici,a che velocità si muove?"

"Dottor Floyd,io sono anche ufficiale dell'aeronautica militare."disse la donna.

"A quale velocità?"disse Floyd.

"Un metro al secondo."disse Orlov.

"Non si preoccupi,sto solo osservando."disse Floyd "Verso il Sole?"

"Si."disse Orlov.

"È incredibile."disse Floyd.

"Non si preoccupi,manderemo giù un modulo."disse lei.

"Bene."disse lui.

In una grossa stanza c'erano delle scrivania e tutte le pareti erano tappezzate di pulsanti rossi,gialli,bianchi e blu e c'era poca luce.

Quello che aveva visitato il dottor Floyd stava cliccando su dei tasti mentre altri erano seduti ai comandi.

Floyd era in piedi dietro di loro.

Un donna con i capelli corti fece apparire su uno schermo un'immagine agli infrarossi di Giove.

Davanti ad Orlov,che era seduto anche lui,si avvicinò un cilindro con una maniglia in cima,che si piegò in orizzontale dalla parete

Orlov lo prese e un drone si stacco dal mezzo.

Aveva la parte centrale a cilindro e aveva delle eliche rettangolari,a metà cilindro due braccia sottili che andavano prima in orizzontale e poi in alto e terminavano con due semi circonferenze e alla base c'erano dei triangoli con la base piatta.

Su un monitor fu mostrato ciò che l'oggetto vedeva mentre si allontanava.

L'astronave era vicinissimo al satellite di Giove,poi il drone iniziò a da avvicinarsi alla superficie del satellite.

Sul monitor appariva l'immagine della superficie del pianeta visto dall'orbita.

Il pianeta era disseminato di linee dritte,e grossi spuntoni di ghiaccio che a volte formavano delle montagne.

Floyd si avvicinò allo schermo.

Ora si vedevano bene i giganteschi cristalli della luna di Giove che erano ammassati uno sull'altro e c'erano anche grossi spazi vuoti tra uno e l'altro.

"Ossigeno?"disse Floyd.

"Clorofilla."disse uno con la barba e i baffi arancioni.

Un segnale iniziò a fare un rumore sempre più velocemente.

Una volta passato sopra un cratere il segnale iniziò a suonare molto velocemente.

"Clorofilla!"disse quello con la barba.

"Clorofilla."disse Floyd "Cristo.

È organico?"

"Si,credo di si."disse Orlov "Farò avvicinare ancora di più il modulo."

Il mezzo iniziò a muoversi vicino alla superficie e il segnale aumento in prossimità di un cratere con il fondo buio.

"Che c'è in quel cratere?"disse Floyd.

Il mezzo entrò nel cratere.

"Li."disse Floyd "Li."

Il mezzo illuminò il fondo del cratere con le luci e muovendosi si vide una leggera luce verde che poi si trasformò in un raggio di luce che volò via somigliando ad una meteora.

Tutti i video saltarono e le luci si spensero,poi si riaccesero.

Poco dopo Floyd era vicino ad una parete e la bionda,quello con la barba,e Orlov erano ad un tavolino in una grossa stanza bianca scura,con il pavimento grigio e una porta ottagonale allungata.

C'era anche un altro russo più distante.

"Fatemi capire bene..."disse Floyd "Ma il telemetro non funziona?"

"No,è fuori uso."disse quello con la barba.

"Il dispositivo di riserva?"disse Orlov.

"Niente."disse quello con la barba "È stato tutto cancellato.

Si è sviluppato un accumulo elettrostatico di qualche natura.

Ne troveremo ancora quando ci avvicineremo al satellite Io,

È già successo."

"C'era di sicuro qualcosa laggiù."disse Olrov "Era organico.

C'era vita."

"Come può saperlo?"disse quello con la barba.

"Allora cosa consigli di fare?"disse la bionda.

"Dovremmo mandare un altro modulo."disse Olrov.

"Ci stiamo allontanando da Europa,sarebbe difficile."disse la bionda.

"Possiamo rallentare?"disse Orlov.

"No,non c'è abbastanza carburante."disse la bionda.

"Chi ci dice che non si ripeterà la tessa cosa?"disse il russo in disparte.

"L'accumulazione elettrostatica non è fenomeno frequente."disse quello

"Davvero dottor Floyd?"disse la bionda "Che cosa è stato secondo lei?"

"C'è senz'altro qualcosa laggiù."disse Floyd camminando "Lo abbiamo visto tutti e tutti abbiamo letto i dati.

Sappiamo che c'è.

Ma supponete per un momento che abbia a che fare con il monolito.

Prima che cominciate a fare quelle facce stupite,statemi a sentire un momento.

Noi stiamo mandando sonde dal 1970 e lo stesso state facendo voi,ma nessuno di noi ha mai rilevato prima d'ora la minima traccia di clorofilla sulle lune di Giove,questo mai.

E ci siamo avvicinati abbastanza,no?

9 anni fa il monolito venne rilevato qui.

Discovery fu mandato in missione ed è successo quello che è successo,mi state seguendo,vero?

Ed ora eccoci qua dopo 9 anni a cercare di capire che cosa può essere successo e di che cosa è fatto il monolito...e indovinate che cosa scopriamo lungo il cammino?

La possibilità di una qualche specie di vita dove non era mai esistita prima.

Non credo che si tratti di qualcosa di elettrostatico.

C'è qualcosa che vuole tenerci lontano da Europa."

L'astronave si avvicinava a Giove.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,mi manchi moltissimo.

Siamo arrivati a momento di metterci in orbita attorno al satellite Io,cioè il punto in cui si trova il Discovery.

Poiché non abbiamo abbastanza carburante da rallentare,dovremmo usare una tecnica chiamata aereo frenata.

Teoricamente dovremmo entrare nello strato atmosferico di Giove usando gli schermi termici di protezione.

L'atmosfera diminuirà la nostra velocità.

La gravità di Giove ci attirerà e ci lancerà come una fionda nella parte in ombra.

Se andrà tutto bene,finiremo dolcemente in orbita attorno al satellite Io.

È una notizia bomba per i giornali.

Naturalmente quelli che scrivono articoli sui giornali non sono qui.

Poiché questo è qualcosa che nessuno ha mai fatto prima,quassù tutti sono terrorizzati quanto me.

La differenza è che loro hanno da fare,io invece no.

Sto solo in attesa di quello che dovrà succedere...e spero che ne valga la pena."

In un corridoio buio vi erano delle stanze vuote,con delle cinture sulla parte bassa di una parete e con davanti un vetro con delle maniglie.

Dentro una di queste stanze,che avevano la parete opposta al vetro piena di pulsanti e con dei video,c'era Floyd,seduto contro una parete.

Vide che uno schermo mostrava l'astronave e un conto alla rovescia,così si mise la cintura.

"Aereofrenata tra 2 minuti."disse la voce meccanica "2 minuti all'aereo frenata."

I russi iniziarono a chiudere le porte.

La bionda era legata al sedile nella cabina di comando.

Sul dorso dell'astronave si gonfiarono degli enormi palloni verdi.

La donna con i capelli corti aprì il vetro di Floyd.

"Venga."disse Floyd che si slacciò la cintura,lei lo abbracciò e lui allacciò la cintura su entrambi.

"Lei parla la mia lingua?"disse Floyd.

"No."disse la donna.

Il mezzo iniziò a tremare,poi divenne una palla di fuoco diretta verso il satellite,poi ci girò intorno ed uscì dall'atmosfera dalla parte opposta.

Le vibrazioni cessarono.

I palloni furono liberati nello spazio.

La donna bionda e gli altri nella sala comandi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e parlarono in russo.

Floyd slacciò la cintura "Ok?"

Lei gli diede un baciò sulla guancia e poi andò via.

Il mezzo proseguiva nello spazio.

Su un monitor nella sala comando appariva l'immagine del monolito nero.

Si udì la voce distorta di David "Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

La voce fu fatta sentire più volte e filtrata,poi alla fine tornò identica a quella di David.

"Il dottor Floyd in infermeria."disse una voce e Floyd,che era seduto nella sala comandi,davanti ai video alzò la testa,poi si alzò,camminò nella stanza dove erano riuniti i russi,intorno ad un tavolo,poi proseguì nei corridoi e arrivo nella stanza delle capsule trovando Carnot e John con addosso un asciugamano e seduti su un panchina attaccata al muro.

Ora indossava una tuta blu.

"Come si sente?"disse Floyd appoggiandosi alla parete.

"A pezzi."disse Carnot.

"Ho un sapore terribile in bocca."disse John "Le rimarrà per 12 ore,poi le passerà."

Va tutto bene?"

"Va tutto bene."disse Floyd.

"Non ci siamo ancora?"disse John.

"Dovremmo raggiungere il Discovery domani mattina."disse Floyd.

"Com'è andata l'aereo frenata?"disse John.

"Beh,siamo qui."disse Floyd "Quindi ha funzionato."

"Ah,come avrei voluto vederla."disse John.  
"Io invece avrei preferito dormire."disse Floyd"Ah,i messaggi per voi sono in sala trasmissione,i nostri amici russi li hanno decodificati e trascritti,spero non ci sia nulla di troppo personale.

Sapete c'è un po' di nervosismo..."

"Si,che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse Carnot "Questo dottore...come si chiama?"

"Gludenko."disse Floyd.

"Gludenko."disse Carnot "Si è comportato come se avesse voluto fulminarci."

"È per via dell'America Centrale."disse Floyd.

"Cioè?"disse John.

"I russi hanno tentato di forzare il nostro blocco navale...non lo so,la situazione è molto tesa"disse Floyd.

"Ce li abbiamo tutti i dati telemetrici sul Discovery e il monolito,dottor Floyd?"disse John.

"Si,è tutto nelle vostre cassette."disse Floyd "Ah,non vi aspettate troppa collaborazione da questo equipaggio."

"Si,sembrano molto ostili."disse John.

"Non è colpa loro,o forse si."disse Floyd.

"Oh Dio."disse Carnot "Io mio equilibrio elettrolitico può andare a farsi fottere se ho questo sapore in bocca."

"C'è dell'altro."disse Floyd "È successo qualcosa di incredibile su Europa.

Ma è meglio non parlarne qui."

L'astronave viaggiava nello spazio.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,la prima parte di questo viaggio sta per terminare.

Siamo arrivati all'appuntamento con il Discovery,la missione vera è propria comincia adesso.

Manderemo degli uomini a perlustrare questo relitto lungo 300 metri che sta fluttuando sopra il satellite io per vedere se può essere recuperato prima che la sua orbita si esaurisca.

All'interno di quel relitto ci sono 9 anni di segreti,incluso un computer addormentato che conosce un sacco di risposte.

C'è anche il mio passato e io voglio quelle risposte."

Il mezzo era sopra il satellite,che aveva una superficie simile a Marte e davanti a loro c'era il Discovery,coperto di polvere gialla,che ruotava su se stesso.

Uno dei russi era sospeso in aria,in una grossa stanza bianca,dove c'era un pannello aperto,mentre un altro camminava su una parete.

Carnot indossava la tuta da astronauta "Io non sono un'astronauta.

Sono un ingegnere che cosa ci faccio qui?"

"La temperatura è buona."disse Floyd che controllava una placca sulla tuta.

"Si."disse Carnot "Sa io soffro di vertigini."

"Anch'io."disse Floyd.

"Abbiamo scelto un bel lavoro,eh?"disse Carnot.

Floyd gli abbassò il vetro del casco.

Il russo con la barba era dentro un'altra tuta,anch'essa con delle torce ai lati della testa e salutò altri.

"Ok."disse Floyd mentre il russo premeva dei pulsanti sul portellone.

Delle luci rosse si accesero e un allarme scattò.

"Respira piano."disse Floyd.

Carnot annuì ed entrò in un'altra stanza con l'altro,poi Floyd chiuse la porta.

"Non respiri troppo profondamente."disse il russo che aprì la seconda porta vedendo il satellite e lo spazio "Respiri normalmente."

Il russo prese un oggetto cilindrico bianco,con un filo attorcigliato su di esso.

Carnot prese il filo e l'altro iniziò ad uscire allungando la corda.

Carnot uscì tenendosi alle pareti e poi i due volteggiarono nello spazio.

L'americano aveva legato la corda alla sua vita.

Guardò di sotto e vide il satellite.

Il russo si avvicinava lentamente al mezzo roteante.

"Possono restare esposti a quelle radiazioni per 15 minuti non di più."disse Floyd seduto nella sala comandi.

Su un monitor c'era l'immagine dei due mezzi e due punti collegati da un filo rosso che indicavano i piloti.

"Com'è il polso?"disse Floyd.

"Un po' accelerato,ma non c'è da preoccuparsi."disse un dei russi.

"Ehi?"disse il russo con la barba "Lei parla la mia lingua?"

"No."disse Carnot.

"Ok,io parlo la sua."disse il russo.

"Senta,mi sto annebbiando."disse Carnot.

"Carnot,la conosce quella del maratoneta e della gallina?"disse Floyd.

"Non si sprechi troppo a distrarmi?"disse Carnot "Ho la nausea."

"Se vomita soffocherà."disse il russo.  
"Non chiuda gli occhi."disse Floyd "Guardi il centro del Discovery.

La parte centrale,non le estremità.

Guardi la parte che si muove meno e non stacchi gli occhi da li."

"Sto per vomitare,io sono un ingegnere porca miseria."disse Carnot "Ma si forse è meglio che cerchi di distrarmi.

Com'è quella del maratoneta?"

"Niente,me l'ero inventata."disse Floyd.

"Sto guardando il centro dell'astronave."disse Carnot.

"Vede delle luci?"disse Floyd.

"No,no nessuna luce."disse Carnot.

"70 metri."disse disse un russo.

"Siete quasi arrivati."disse Floyd "Va bene questo per distrarla?"

"Niente male."disse Carnot

"50 metri."disse quello con la barba.

"Ehi Max,come si dice gallina in russo?"disse Carnot.

"курица."disse Max.

"куриsa."dosse Carnot.

"курица."disse Max.

"курица."disse Carnot.

"Parla russo meglio di me."disse Max che arrivò al centro del mezzo.

"Grazie."disse Carnot.

"È vero."disse Max "30 metri."

"Non chiudere gli occhi."disse Carnot "Non respirare profondamente.

Курица.

Курица."

Max utilizzò il cilinrdo,a cui era attaccata la corda,per emettere dei flash di luce e rallentare,mentre Carnot andò in avanti e fu tenuto dalla corda,poi i due andarono verso la parte centrale.

"Vede il sistema di antenne?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse Carnot.

"In che condizioni è?"disse Loyd.

"Sembra normale."disse Carnot.

"15 metri."disse Max "Proprio davanti a se.

La sezione centrale si muove appena,è la che ci agganceremo.

10 metri.

Sei bravissimo Carnot.

5 metri.

4 metri.

3.

2.

1."

Carnot si agganciò al mezzo "C'è l'ho fatta."

"Si."disse Max che si agganciò "Si agganci."

Carnot agganciò il filo ad un gancio ed il gancio ad un tubo "Si."

"Sono dietro di lei."disse Max "Ok.

Ora guardi davanti a se."

"Senza la rotazione si troveranno a gravità piena prima di arrivare al modulo di comando."disse Floyd "Allora che mi dice?"

"È coperto di...zolfo."disse Carnot mentre si spostavano verso la punta circolare "La struttura sembra solida.

Siamo ancora distanti."

"Molto bene."disse Max "Stiamo percorrendo la dorsale in questo momento."

I due erano in piedi,legati con delle corde e si muovevano.

"Ci siamo quasi."disse Max.

I due iniziarono a camminare a gattoni.

"Mi sto appesantendo!"disse Carnot.

"Stia calmo,ci siamo quasi."disse Max.

I due si misero in piedi sulla parte circolare.

"Siamo sul modulo di comando."disse Carnot,poi i due strisciarono sulla superficie "Non riesco a respirare."

"È in iperventilazione."disse un russo.

"Non riesco a respirare!"disse Carnot.

"Mi ascolti."disse Floyd "Alleggerisca la miscela con anidride carbonica."

"No...NON TROVO IL BOTTONE!"disse Carnot.

"Arrivo."disse Max "Aspetti.

Calmo,stia calmo."

Max premette il pulsante.

"Mi sento così stupido."disse Carnot "Mi sento così stupido."

Max sorrise "Meglio?"

"Si,adesso è ok."disse Carnot.

La bionda sorrise.

"Ancora 10 secondi."disse Floyd.

"Davvero?"disse Max "È così che si sente?

A me è successa la stessa cosa la prima volta che l'ho fatto."

"E quando è stata la prima volta?"disse Carnot.

"Mai."disse Max.

"Ho trovato il portello."disse Carnot che spostò della polvere e trovò una manopola circolare,con una linea orizzontale in mezzo"C'è il dispositivo di apertura della paratia.

Non c'è luce,non c'è corrente."

"Usi il comando manuale."disse Floyd.

"Si,sto usando quello manuale."disse Carnot che mise un oggetto a cono sulla manopola e l'oggetto di metallo bianco roteò.

La porta si aprì e un foglio di carta volò nello spazio.

"Che mi dice,Carnot."disse Floyd.

"Apparentemente nessun danno."disse Carnot che illuminò l'interno con la torcia "Stiamo entrando."

Max entrò per primo.

"Benvenuti sul territorio degli Stati Uniti."disse Floyd.

Arrivarono nella stanza dove c'erano le capsule,camminando sulla parete destra.

"Tutto ok."disse Carnot.

"Bene."disse Floyd.

"Qui c'è una tuta spaziale."disse Carnot che illuminò una tuta blu a mezz'aria.

I due fecero alcuni passi sulla parete.

"Ho trovato Hal."disse Carnot illuminando il computer rettangolare.

"Che aspetto ha?"disse Floyd.

"Addormentato."disse Carnot "Qui c'è un modulo.

Il numero 3."

"Ci sono danni?"disse Floyd.

"Sembra nessuno."disse Carnot che lo superò passando sulla parete,poi illuminò il portellone "Le bombole sono chiuse.

Non c'è corrente.

La pressione sembra ok."

"Qual'è la temperatura?"Orlov.

"Non lo so."disse Carnot "Il generatore ausiliario non funziona e neanche gli indicatori."

"Devono esserci almeno 100 gradi sotto 0."disse Floyd.

"Un tipico inverno russo."disse Max mentre l'altro gli controllava una placca sul petto.  
"Eh,io sono della California,da noi la temperatura non scende mai così in basso."disse Carnot.

"Oh bene."disse Max.

"Aumenta il riscaldamento nella sua tuta."disse Floyd.

"Si,lo sto facendo."disse Carnot che premeva dei pulsanti.

"Gli illumini la faccia con la sua torcia e si assicuri che non diventi blu."disse un russo alla cabina di comando.

"È qui di fronte a me."disse Carnot.

"Continuate a parlare."disse il russo.

"D'accordo."disse Max "Stiamo aprendo la visiera.

Adesso solleverò lentamente il visore."

Max lo fece "Fa freddo."

"Il colorito è ok."disse Carnot.

Max annuì "C'è ossigeno qui.

Respiro regolarmente.

C'è una strana puzza qui.

Di andato a male.

Come se qualcosa fosse..."

Max smise di ridere e divenne spaventato e abbassò la visiera.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Carnot.

"Discovery che sta succedendo?"disse Floyd.

"Io dico che c'è ancora qualcuno qui dentro."disse Max spaventato.

"No,si sbaglia."disse Carnot.

"Si,perché Poole si perse all'esterno e Bowman rimase solo a bordo,e gettò fuori tutti quelli morti sotto ibernazione!"disse Floyd "Non ci può essere nessuno li!"

"Forse Bowman riuscì a tornare?"disse Max.

"No,non è così."disse Floyd "Non tornò indietro."

"Forse viene dalla cambusa,può essere della carne andata a male prima che la temperatura andasse sotto 0."disse Carnot "Ecco cos'è,ma certo dev'essere così.

Ehi.

Crede che le mentirei?"

"Pronto,Discovery?"disse Orlov "Pronto?"

Max rise.

"Si,siamo qui."disse Carnot"Tutto ok.

Procediamo verso la plancia."

I due ripresero a camminare.

"Sono a pezzi."disse Max.

"Come dite voi grazie in russo?"disse Carnot.

Un messaggio dall'uomo di colore arrivò nel mezzo "Qui Milson.

Mi inserirò nel K.E.2 tra 5 secondi."

"Salve Mark."disse Floyd.

"Vorrei poterti dare notizie migliori,ma qui va sempre peggio."disse Mark "L'altro ieri il presidente ha parlato in una seduta congiunta del congresso.

Ha detto che non intendeva recedere dal blocco.

Non so cosa fosse più spaventoso,il discorso o il congresso che lo osannava.

Ha invocato Lincoln.

Quando un presidente sta per cacciarci in guai seri,fa sempre ricorso a Lincoln.

Onestamente non so se entreremo in guerra o no.

È terrificante sperare che i russi siano meno pazzi di noi,quando sono decisamente pazzi.

In questo momento penso che voi siate più al sicuro di noi.

Spero solo che esista ancora la Terra quando sarà il momento di tornare.

Ho sentito che il cibo andato a male nella cambusa del Discovery,sono contento che si tratti solo di questo.

Sono anche contento che abbiate la nave sotto controllo.

Carnot è un uomo capace,nessuno conosce quei congegni meglio di lui.

È buon segno che il generatore di riserva fosse ancora attivo,forse funzionerà anche il resto del circuito.

Non abbiamo notizie nuove sul monolito.

I nostri dati confermano i vostri,non si muove."

Il Discovery smise di girare su se stesso e i due accesero le luci nella cabina di pilotaggio.

I due erano seduti ai posti di comando e si erano tolti la tuta spaziale.

Le due astronavi si mossero.

Una volta arrivate una vicina all'altra,il bordo di una porta triangolare,con la punta verso il basso, fu staccato e collegato all'altro mezzo.

Tale bordo era collegato all'altra astronave tramite tre fili,uno per angolo, e c'erano dei triangoli gialli,con la punta diretta verso il basso ad intervalli regolari.

"Floyd a Milson."disse Floyd registrando un messaggio "Le mie notizie sono leggermente migliori delle tue:Discovery è stato parzialmente riattivato.

Non conosciamo ancora l'entità esatta dei danni e se riusciremo a portarlo a casa,dipende tutto da Hal.

Il sistema di pilotaggio dovrebbe essere azionato manualmente per poter allontanare il Discovery dall'orbita instabile del satellite Io.

Devo confessare che più mi allontanerò da Io e più sarò felice.

È una luna violenta anche per Giove.

Europa ,malgrado il suo colore grigio freddo, è molto più rassicurante.

Io credo che laggiù ci sia qualche specie di vita nuova che sta cercando di emergere da tutto quel ghiaccio.

Noi ci troviamo a 1000 kilometri da monolito.

Ancora non riesco a vederlo,ma so che è la.

E credo anche che lui sappia che noi siamo qui."

John si era messo una tuta spaziale e il condotto triangolare era davanti a lui.

Attaccati ai due fili superiori c'erano due tubi di metallo giallo,collegati ad una placca orizzontale al centro,con una placca piatta in basso collegata all'ultimo filo.

John afferrò i due tubi con le mani,mise i piedi sulla placca in basso e il mezzo di mosse lungo i fili,verso l'entrata che emanava luce rossa.

"È tempo di utilizzare John."disse Foyd che registrava "Vedremo se il nostro chirurgo e psichiatra del computer,riuscirà a rimettere in funzione Hal.

A dirti la verità,non so se Hal abbia ucciso,si sia ucciso,se sia un nevrotico,se sia impazzito...o sia semplicemente guasto."

John si era tolto la tuta e volteggiava dentro la stanza rettangolare a luci rosse dove era stato disattivato Hal.

I rettangoli trasparenti con dentro i dischi erano ancora fuori.

Jogn si voltò verso l'occhio di Hal,che era accanto ai rettangoli,poi ne abbassò alcuni,si voltò verso il soffitto dove vi era un computer con una tastiera "Questo è il test iniziale di ricostruzione logica della voce.

La diagnostica della voce nei centri di sintesi del linguaggio è stata completata.

A questo livello tutte le funzioni appaiono normali."

Lui scrisse delle parole "Salve.

Dottore.

Nome.

Continuare.

Ieri.

Domani."

Il computer ripeté in modo distorto le parole,così John iniziò a riabbassare altri rettangoli,ripeté il test diverse volte e solo quando furono tutti abbassati Hal cominciò a parlare normalmente.

"Buon giorno,dottor John."disse Hal "Sono Hal.

Sono pronto per il mio primo test. "

Lui si voltò verso l'occhio e lo accarezzò.

Floyd e Carnot erano seduti sul bordo della piccola stanza dove Floyd si era riparato quando c'era stato il lanciò,guardavano una mappa e Carnot aveva un telecomando in mano,che era di metallo e intorno ai tasti c'era luce rossa.

"E questo che è?"disse Carnot.

"Deve farmi un favore."disse Floyd indicando la mappa "Questa linea è quella dell'alimentatore principale della sala comando,giusto?"

"Beh,si."disse Carnot.

"Quanti circuiti ci sono?"disse Floyd.

"Beh,tutti i circuiti ambientali sono alimentati da questo."disse Carnot indicando la mappa.

"Si,ma questo è quello che alimenta Hal,giusto?"disse Floyd indicando con la mano la mappa.

"Si."disse Carnot.

"Allora installi questo aggeggio all'interno di questo punto."disse Floyd "In un posto dove nessuno possa trovarlo,senza cercarlo intenzionalmente."

"Dice sul serio?"disse Carnot.

"Dico sul serio."disse Floyd.

"Ehi,è un idea geniale."disse Carnot "Un interruttore isolante che non provocherà circuiti quando sarà azionato.

Dov'è il suo comando a distanza?"

"Se lo azionassi...il comando è nel mio scomparto."disse Floyd. "Quel piccolo calcolatore rosso,lo ha visto?"

"Si."disse Carnot.

"Lo metta su 99,faccia la radice quadrata e prema l'integratore."disse Hal "È tutto.

In caso di emergenza lo può fare anche lei."

"Che genere di emergenza?"disse Carnot.  
"Beh,se lo sapessi non mi servirebbe quell'aggeggio,non crede?"disse Floyd.

"John si agiterebbe se lo sapesse."disse Carnot.

"E come potrebbe scoprirlo?"disse Floyd.

"Ah,non da me."disse Carnot "Potranno cavarmi le unghie e io non parlerò."

"Lo inserisca stanotte quando dorme,ammesso che dorma."disse Floyd.

"E chi lo può sapere?"disse Carnot.

Le due astronavi viaggiavano insieme.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,finalmente ci siamo.

Dopo quasi due anni e centinaia di milioni di miglia,stiamo per trovarci faccia a faccia con il monolito.

L'ultimo essere umano che ci si trovò è scomparso.

Sta per accadere qualcosa di veramente sbalorditivo e ho la certezza che questo gigante nero stia controllando tutto.

Abbiamo tante cose da chiedere...e ho la sensazione che le risposte andranno oltre le nostre domande."

Floyd era in piedi in sala comando e aveva gli occhi in un telescopio che sbucava dal muro.

La bionda cliccò su dei pulsanti e il mezzo rallentò fino a fermarsi.

Le due astronavi erano di fronte all'immenso monolito orizzontale che era immobile.

Il gruppo era riunito al completo intorno al tavolo con sopra i televisori.

"C'è qualche notizia incamerata da Hal sul monolito,dottor Floyd?"disse la bionda.

"No."disse Floyd "Hal venne disinserito prima che il Discovery lo incontrasse.

Non c'è niente nei giornali di bordo,ne nei sistemi di registrazione automatica.

Quali che fossero i segreti che Bowman aveva scoperto se li è portati con se."

"Notate le proporzioni."disse Orlov "1X4X9.

Sono perfette anche se si misurano alla sesta cifra decimale."

"Quello piccolo trovato sulla Luna ha esattamente le stesse proporzioni:1x4x9."disse Floyd "I quadrati di 1x4x9,i quadrati di 1,2 e 3.

Abbiamo tentato per anni di attribuire un significato cosmico a tutto questo,ma senza risultati."

"Tutte le congetture che possiamo fare non ci serviranno a nulla."disse la bionda "Se per un motivo sconosciuto resiste ai nostri strumenti,dovremmo fare un'ispezione ravvicinata.

Manderò Max con un modulo."

"Io non lo farei."disse Floyd.

"Oh,davvero?"disse la bionda "Non lo farebbe?"

"Esatto non lo farei."disse Floyd "Non è mica un mucchietto di immondizia quello.

Non sappiamo che cosa sia,sappiamo solo che è molto grande e che forse è destinato a qualcosa.

Se vuole mandare un modulo ne mandi 1 teleguidato."

"Non sono d'accordo."disse lei.

"Io voglio andare."disse Max.

"È da stupidi."disse Carnot.

"No,liscio come la seta."disse Max.

"L'olio."disse Carnot "Liscio come l'olio."

"L'olio,si."disse Max.

"È da stupidi,lo ripeto."disse Carnot.

"Mi dica dottor Floyd,dov'è finito il coraggio degli americani?"disse la bionda.

"È vivo e vegeto,grazie per l'interessamento."disse Floyd "E che fine ha fatto la prudenza dei russi?"

"Max uscirà con un modulo."disse la bionda.

Un braccio meccanico,con una base triangolare nera, prese un mezzo volante dalla parte superiore della grande stanza dove si usciva nello spazio e Max aveva una tuta.

Oltre a lui c'era Carnot e un russo.

Il modulo aveva una parte centrale quadrata,con la parte davanti irregolare,con due grosse vetrate,divise da una linea obliqua,la parte tra le due vetrate era triangolare,con la punta verso il basso,c'era un rettangolo sotto il quadrato e c'erano delle zampe,dei cilindri ai lati che andavano verso l'esterno e poi in basso.

La parte frontale si aprì,le luci dei pulsanti che coprivano le pareti si accesero e Max si sedette dentro.

Il monolito restava fermo nello spazio.

La bionda era nella sala comando e cliccava su dei pulsanti,parlando in russo.

"Non lo faccia arrabbiare,mi raccomando."disse Carnot.

"Non lo farò arrabbiare."disse Max.

"È da stupidi."disse Carnot.

"Liscio come la seta."disse Max abbassandosi il visore.

"L'olio."disse Carnot chiudendo la parte superiore "Liscio come l'olio."

Il mezzo si voltò verso una porta che si aprì e lo condusse in un corridoio buio,poi si aprì una porta rettangolare,anch'essa verso l'alto,alla destra dell'oggetto, e una pedana rettangolare lo mise nello spazio,poi furono accesi i propulsori e il mezzo andò verso la parte superiore del monolito.

"Non ho nessuna segnalazione."disse Max mentre il mezzo iniziava a muoversi sul monolito"Nessun campo magnetico,niente.

Però ho difficoltà a calcolare la distanza.

Floyd era dietro Orlov che era seduto.

"I segnali Radar non tornano indietro."disse Max.

"Dio,come sembra piccolo il modulo."disse Carnot che guardava dentro il telescopio che usciva dalla parete.

"Bene."disse Floyd "Così non ha niente di minaccioso.

Max forse dovrebbe stendere il braccio articolato e tenerlo sollevato."

"Sta dicendo sul serio?"disse Orlov.

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Io non so voi,ma quell'aggeggio con gli artigli sollevati mi spaventerebbe a morte."disse Carnot.

"Forse ha ragione."disse Floyd.

Max abbassò il mezzo.

"Basta,lo fermi."disse Floyd "Non vorrà che vada a sbatterci contro."

"Non c'è attività di riflesso,non vedo caratteristiche di superficie."disse Max "È totalmente levigato."

"Percorrilo per tutta la sua lunghezza."disse Orlov.

Il mezzo si mosse in avanti.

Arrivato a circa metà del monolito,sulla superficie dell'oggetto iniziarono ad apparire scintille di luce verde che iniziarono ad ammassarsi al centro,formando una luce.

L'allarme suonò e apparve una macchia rossa sull'ologramma che mostrava il monolito sugli schermi a infrarossi.

"Oh mio Dio..."disse Carnot"Max si allontani presto!"

Al centro de monolito si formò una luce azzurra,mentre l'oggetto si allontanava,poi ci fu un lampo bianco.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot.

Una nube di energia verde uscì dall'oggetto e scagliò via il mezzo che esplose.

Una sfera di luce abbandonò il monolito e si allontanò nello spazio.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot "IMBECILLE,MI SENTI?!

MI RISPONDA!"

Orlov chiuse gli occhi.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot.

Floyd abbassò gli occhi e la bionda era sconvolta.

La luce bianca andò verso la Terra.

C'era un grosso condominio bianco,con uno stupendo giardino e in uno degli appartamenti c'era una donna,seduta al tavolo da cucina che guardava la tv.

Aveva i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa,indossava una maglietta rosa,pantaloni bianchi e ciabatte bianche.

Il televisore era incorporato dentro un rettangolo bianco attaccato al muro,dove c'erano diversi pulsanti.

In tv c'era un uomo di colore che parlava "Il segretario di stato stamattina si è intrattenuto con il presidente per 2 ore alla Casa Bianca.

Uscendo non ha rilasciato alcuna dichiarazione ai giornalisti.

Il presidente ha annunciato una conferenza per stasera alle ore 21 e noi normalmente seguiremo la conferenza indiretta e poi trasmetteremo un servizio speciale sull'avvenimento."

L'immagine sbiadì e la donna andò a toccare la tv.

"Ciao,Betty."disse la voce distorta alla tv,lei si allontanò scossa e apparve il volto di David Bowman"Ciao Betty."

"Che significa?"disse lei allontanandosi.  
"Ti prego,parlami."disse lui.

"David?"disse Betty "David,sei tu?"

"Non ne sono sicuro."disse David "Si,ricordo David Bowman,e so tutto di lui."

"Dave è morto."disse Betty.

"Tutto quello che David Bowman era in realtà,è ancora parte di me."disse David.

"Perché sei qui?"disse Betty.

"Non lo so perché?"disse David "Forse per salutarti.

Ti sei risposata?"

"Si."disse Betty.

"È un brav'uomo?"disse David.

La donna annuì.

"Sono contento."disse David che aveva gli occhi che si illuminavano ogni tanto "Io ti amo Betty."

"Oh David,anche io ti..."disse Betty.

"Addio Betty."disse David.

"No,non te ne andare."disse Betty.

"Sono già lontano."disse David "E volevo dirti addio."

"Cosa accadrà David?"disse Betty.

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David e l'immagine torno quella di prima.

"David?"disse lei che si sedette e mise la testa sul tavolo.

Floyd entrò dentro la sala comando che aveva delle luci rosse,e macchine ovunque con pulsanti luminosi.

Floyd aveva con se una bottiglia di plastica e raggiunse la bionda seduta su una sedia "Le offro un drink.

Questo è buono.

Viene da una terra chiamata Kentucky."

"Non sapevo che avesse portato alcolici a bordo,è proibito."disse lei.

"Avrei messo piede qui dentro se fossi stato sobrio?"disse Floyd "Avanti,lo assaggi,non c'è niente di meglio di un drink che sa di plastica."

La donna prese la bottiglia e bevve dalla cannuccia "Pensa che abbia sbagliato a mandare Max?"

"Non importa quello che penso io?"disse Floyd.

"Pensa che abbia sbagliato?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse Floyd "Cos'altro fanno,oltre che bere nel Kentucky?"

"Fanno delle delle grandi corse di cavalli."disse Floyd "Giocano molte bene a palla canestro,fanno figli come tutti gli altri..."

"Sembra un bel posto."disse lei "Sua moglie che tipo è?"

"È giovane,intelligente...ero già stato sposato,ma sono rimasto vedovo."disse Floyd.

"Oh...mi dispiace."disse lei.

"Anche a me dispiacque."disse Floyd "Da lei ebbi una figlia che ora ha 17 anni.

Dopo 4 anni incontrai Caroline.

Abbiamo un bambino di 5 anni.

E lei?"

"Mio marito è medico all'ospedale dell'università,abbiamo una figlia."disse Floyd.

"Quanti anni?"disse lui.

"4."disse lei.

"Bionda?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse lei.

"Bene,a mio figlio piacciono le bionde."disse Floyd "Facciamoli incontrare."

"Certo."disse lei "Perché no?"

"Sarebbe bello se entrassero insieme in un mondo nuovo."disse Floyd che andò a vedere dai finestrini "Cosa crede che sia?"

"Non lo so."disse lei.

"Pensa che Max lo sappia?"disse lui.

"Dottor Floyd,lei non ha molto senso realistico."disse la donna.

"Guardi li fuori e mi dica cosa c'è di realistico."disse Floyd.

Il monolito era fermo nello spazio.

Floyd,Carnot,Orlov e John erano nel Discoverì,nella stanza delle capsule.

Floyd era appoggiato al muro,Carnot appoggiato alla capsula e Orlov appoggiato alla parete alla sinistra della capsula.

John era davanti al computer nero rettangolare "Per favore,nessuno deve parlare.

Gli accenti lo confondono.

Lui capisce soltanto me,perciò se avete domande da fargli,lasciate che glie le faccia io."disse John che si voltò e digitò delle parole con la tastiera"Buon giorno,Hal."

"Buon giorno,dottor John."disse John.

"Ti senti in grado di riuscire a riprendere tutti i tuoi compiti?"disse John.

"Certo."disse Hal"Sono del tutto operativo e tutti i miei circuiti funzionano perfettamente.

"Bene."disse John "Sai quali sono quei compiti?"

"Si,devo far funzionare i circuiti a bordo del Discovery."disse Hal "C'è una finestra di lancio fra 31 giorni,quando la Terra si troverà nella giusta posizione.

C'è abbastanza combustibile a bordo per una rotta a basso consumo che consentirà al Discovery di tornare sulla Terra tra 28 mesi.

Questo non presenterà alcun problema."

"Molto bene,ora Hal ti dispiace se ti faccio una domanda?"disse John.

"No,affatto."disse Hal.

"Tu ricordi se David Bowman e Frank Poole abbandonarono il Discovery?"disse John.

"Certamente no,se una cosa del genere fosse successa me lo ricorderei."disse Hal.

Floyd aveva le braccia incrociate e aveva la testiera rossa in una delle mani.

"Come stanno Frank e Dave?"disse Hal.

"Stanno bene."disse John "Ma non sono qui,in questo momento."

"Chi sono queste persone?"disse Hal "Riesco ad identificare solo lei...sebbene posso affermare,con una probabilità del 75 percento che l'uomo dietro a lei è il dottor Floyd."

"Non preoccuparti Hal,ti spiegherò tutto dopo."disse John.

"La missione è stata completata?"disse Hal "Lei sa che la cosa mi entusiasma enormemente."

"Si,la missione è stata completata e tu hai realizzato il tuo programma in modo davvero egregio."disse John "E adesso,Hal,se non ti dispiace,vorremmo parlare un momento in privato.

Puoi essere così gentile da scusarci?"

"Certamente."disse Hal.

"Bene."disse John che spense il video.  
"Ma lei che cosa ha fatto?"disse Orlov.

"Ho cancellato la memoria di Hal dal momento in cui sono cominciate le difficoltà."disse John.

"La serie 9000 impiega memoria olografica,è impossibile effettuare cancellazione in sequenza cronologica."disse Orlov.

"Io sono riuscito a farlo."disse John.

"Come c'è riuscito?"disse Carnot.

"Ho inserito un nastro cancellatore speciale che va a caccia e distrugge tutte le memorie che vogliamo."disse John.

"Lei sa perché Hal ha fatto quello che ha fatto?"disse Floyd appoggiandosi alla capsula.

"Si."disse John "Non è stata colpa sua."

"E di chi è stata?"disse Floyd.  
"Sua."disse John.

"Mia?"disse Floyd perplesso.

"Certo."disse John "Esaminando la banca della memoria di Hal ho scoperto i suoi ordini originali.

Ha scritto lei quegli ordini.

La missione su Giove era già in avanzato stato di progettazione quando fu scoperto il primo piccolo monolito sulla Luna che mandava i suoi segnali verso Giove.

Per diretto ordine del presidente l'esistenza di quel monolito fu tenuta segreta."

"Allora?"disse Floyd.

"Allora poiché compito dei due comandanti,Boeman e Poole,era di portare il Discovery alla sua destinazione veniva deciso di non informare Hal,l'equipaggio fu addestrato separatamente e posto in ibernazione prima che il viaggio iniziasse."disse John "Ma Hal era in grado di governare il Discovery anche senza assistenza umana e così decisero di programmarlo per completare la missione autonomamente nel caso in cui l'equipaggio non fosse stato in grado di farlo oppure fossero morti tutti,fu informato del reale obiettivo e istruito a non rivelare nulla a Bowman o a Poole.

Fu istruito per mentire."

"Di cosa sta parlando?"disse Floyd "Io non ho autorizzato nessuno a dire ad Hal del monolito."

John lesse un foglio "Direttiva N.S.C.342/3.

Top Secret.

30 gennaio."

Floyd andò a prendere il figlio e anche Carnot si avvicinò.

"N.S.C."disse Floyd "Sicurezza nazionale.

La Casa Bianca."

"Non mi importa chi è."disse John "Tutto ciò è in conflitto con lo scopo fondamentale del progetto Hal,la ricerca accurata di informazioni,senza distorsioni o occultamenti e restò bloccato.

Il termine tecnico è Nastro di Moebius che può verificarsi in computer sofisticati con programmi di ricerca autonoma della finalità."

I due erano allibiti.

"Maledetta Casa Bianca."disse Carnot.

"Non ci posso credere."disse Floyd.

"Ad Hal fu chiesto di mentire da persone che mentono molto facilmente."disse John voltandosi verso di loro"Hal non sa farlo...e smise di funzionare.

Ed entrò in paranoia."

"Quei figli di puttana."disse John "E io non ne sapevo niente.

Non ne sapevo niente."

In un ospedale c'era una signora anziana su un lettino,con un tubo nella gola,addormentata e intorno era pieno di medici.

"Lei è Melissa Bowman,la madre dell'astronauta morto durante la missione Discovery."disse un dottore "È in casa di riposo da 6 mesi.

4 settimane fa ha avuto un collasso.

Quando arrivammo noi era in stato di coma.

Fu ripresa in tempo e scoprimmo che aveva avuto un attacco cardiovascolare che aveva coinvolto il lobo parietale sinistro e frontale.

La tac ha rivelato un grosso grumo di sangue.

È in stato di coma da quando è stata ricoverata,non riesce a respirare autonomamente.

Nessuna reazione alle stimolazioni.

Ha avuto due episodi polmonari e stato febbrile."

"Qual'è la temperatura adesso?"disse un secondo dottore.

"39,5."disse il primo "Le stiamo dando antibiotici endovena da 10 giorni."

"Miglioramenti?"disse il secondo.

"No."disse il primo.

"Fisioterapia?"disse il secondo.

"Una serie di movimenti ogni giorno e cambio di posizione ogni 30 minuti."disse il primo "Questo è tutto."

"Grazie."disse il secondo dottore e tutti andarono via.

La donna si mise seduta e sorrise,poi una spazzola si mosse da sola e le pettinò i capelli.

L'infermiera alla reception vide che il cuore della donna aveva smesso di battere e la trovò morta con il sorriso sulla bocca e la spazzola in mano.

Il monolite restava fermo davanti a Giove.

"Tutto il personale al quadrato ufficiali."disse una voce nella nave.

Tutti andarono nella stanza dove c'erano le tv.

Floyd vide Milson nella tv.

"Devo fare un annuncio molto delicato."disse Milson "Come sapete le cose non stanno andando affatto bene in patria,anzi sono peggiorate,molto peggiorate.

Ieri un cacciatorpediniere russo ha forzato il blocco,i nostri hanno sparato dei colpi di avvertimento a salve...il cacciatorpediniere non ha risposto,gli è stato sparato a salve una seconda volta,anche questa senza reazione.

Nessuna.

Il cacciatorpediniere U.S. ha lanciato due dei suoi missili Falcon,il mezzo russo,colpito in pieno,è affondato.

800 membri dell'equipaggio sono morti.

Questa mattina un satellite da osservazione americano è stato colpito da un laser sovietico lanciato dalla stazione spaziale russa.

Il satellite americano è andato distrutto.

Gli Stati Uniti hanno rotto tutti i rapporti diplomatici con la Russia.

Tutti gli ambasciatori sono stati richiamati.

L'ambasciatore russo è stato espulso con tutto il personale.

Sia la difesa aerea americana,sia i satelliti sono in stato di allarme.

Il premier sovietico ha lanciato un appello in televisione dicendo che praticamente esiste uno stato di guerra tra i nostri due paesi.

Tutto il personale americano ha ricevuto l'ordine di lasciare il territorio sovietico immediatamente o sarà messo agli arresti.

Tutto il personale russo ha ugualmente ricevuto l'ordine di lasciare il territorio americano.

Di conseguenza,per diretto ordine del presidente voi tre dovete andare nel Discovery e nessun cittadino russo dovrà restare o entrare nel Discovery.

Questo ordine ha effetto immediato.

Il rientro avverrà fra 28 giorni.

Il Discovery ha carburante sufficiente per una traiettoria a basso consumo,Hal è stato riattivato e funziona abbastanza da rendere operativi i circuiti di bordo.

La nave russa ha carburante a sufficienza per una traiettoria che la porterà sulla terra un anno prima del discovery.

I lanci di rientro sono critici per ambe due i mezzi

Sono consentite soltanto comunicazione di reale emergenza,tra le due navi.

Capisco che per voi sia una sorpresa,in un certo senso lo è per tutti noi.

Vorrei poter fare qualcosa.

Non ci resta che pregare.

Pregare per la salvezza delle nostre famiglie,dei nostri paesi,del nostro pianeta.

Che Dio ci perdoni e ci protegga."

Floyd,John e Carnot si misero le tute e furono mandati dentro l'altra nave,poi il condotto si staccò e i triangoli gialli fluttuarono nello spazio.

John fluttuava nella stanza rossa rettangolare,Carnot era nel corridoio ottagonale grigio,con luci lungo i lati ad intervalli regolari,che formavano ottagoni di luce e una porta ottagonale bianca con un 2 alla fine,mentre Loyd era nella cabina di pilotaggio seduto ad uno dei due posti.

"Hal,dammi la situazione dei circuiti per favore."disse Floyd.

"Un momento prego."disse Hal "Mi dispiace per il ritardo.

I miei circuiti di riconoscimento della voce,non sono completamente riattivati,anche se come può vedere stanno migliorando.

Tutti i circuiti sono operativi.

C'è una leggera perdita di pressione nell'unità di riscaldamento della poppa.

Niente di grave.

La posso compensare usando le unità di riserva.

Le andrebbe di fare una partita a scacchi."

"No,grazie."disse Floyd.

Dottor Floyd?"

"Si?"disse Floyd.

"Io gioco molto bene."disse Hal.

"Ne sono sicuro."disse Floyd "No,grazie."

"Dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Che c'è,Hal?"disse Floyd.

"C'è un messaggio per lei."disse Hal.

"Chi chiama?"disse Floyd.

"Non c'è identificazione."disse Hal.

"Qual'è il messaggio?"disse Floyd.

"Il messaggio è il seguente: "È pericolo restare qui."disse Hal "Dovete andar via entro due giorni"."

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Vuole che ripeta il messaggio,dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Chi l'ha registrato?"disse Floyd.

"Non è una registrazione."disse Hal.

"Chi lo manda?"disse Floyd.

"Non c'è identificazione."disse Hal.

"Non capisco."disse Floyd.

"Neanch'io."disse Hal.  
"È un messaggio che proviene da una voce o da un computer?"disse Floyd.

"Non lo so."disse Hal.

"La mia risposta è...non c'è abbastanza combustibile per una partenza anticipata."disse Floyd.

"La risposta è: "Mi rendo conto della situazione."disse Hal "Nonostante questo dovete partire entro due giorni."

"Hal,si può sapere chi diavolo lo manda?"disse Floyd.

"Mi dispiace dottor Floyd,non lo so."disse Hal.

"Di a chiunque sia,che non posso prendere la cosa seriamente se non so con chi sto parlando."disse Floyd.

"Dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Si?"disse Floyd.

"La risposta è…"disse Hal "Ero David Bowman."

Floyd restò in silenzio.

"Vuole che ripeta l'ultima risposta?"disse Hal.

"No,no."disse Floyd "Di a Carnot che questo non è affatto il momento di scherzare."

"Non è il dottor Carnot che manda il messaggio."disse Hal "È nel passaggio numero 2."

"Beh,di a chiunque sia che...non posso accettare quella identificazione senza una prova."disse Floyd.

"La risposta è...capisco."disse Hal "È importante che lei mi creda.

Guardi dietro di se."

Floyd si voltò lentamente,un po' spaventato e vide Bowman che indossava la tuta da astronauta rossa,poi David si voltò e se ne andò a destra.

Floyd si slacciò la cintura,mentre Bowman aprì una porta e camminò nel corridoio ottagonale arrivando alla fine ed entrando in un'altra stanza.

Floyd gli stava a pochi metri di distanza.

Quando entrò nella stanza trovò un uomo anziano,con un lungo cappotto nero,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e mano destra sulla pancia.

Floyd si fermò di colpo.

"Salve dotto Floyd."disse l'uomo anziano,il cui volto assomigliava a quello di David e che aveva una voce distorta "La prego,mi creda."

"Ma...chi è lei?"disse Floyd.

"È molto difficile da spiegare."disse l'uomo che somigliava a David "Non ho molto tempo.

Mi è stato concesso di darle questo avvertimento.

Dovete partire entrò due giorni."

"Concesso?"disse Floyd "Da chi?"

"Non posso spiegare."disse David che tornò giovane con la tuta da astronauta,poi camminò verso la capsula,la toccò,poi andò verso il computer Hal,mise la mano verso di esso,toccò l'occhio e divenne un anziano decrepito,calvo,con addosso un abito bianco e poi la allontanò.

"Vede...sta per accadere qualcosa."disse l'anziano "Dovete partire."

"Cosa?"disse Floyd "Cosa sta per accadere?"

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Capisco il suo stato d'animo dottor Floyd."disse l'anziano "Per me è tutto chiaro ora.

Tutto quanto.

È meraviglioso."

"La prego,io..."disse Floyd.

"Addio dottor Floyd."disse David che tornò giovane "Non possiamo più avere contatti.

Non dimentichi.

Lei ha solo due giorni."

"Non ce la faremo in due giorni."disse Floyd.

"Ci potrebbe essere un altro messaggio in seguito se tutto andrà bene."disse David.

"Che cosa sta per succedere?"disse Floyd avvicinandosi.

Davd divenne un neonato semi lucente,in posizione fetale,dentro un cerchio di luce,con le mani giunte in preghiera,ma con lo sguardo di un uomo.

Floyd era sconvolto mentre il bambino spariva e lui si trovò solo,facendo alcuni passi avanti e guardandosi intorno.

Il monolito era ancora fermo nello spazio.

La bionda rispose dentro la stanza comando "Chi parla?"

"Floyd."disse lui mentre usciva con la tuta spaziale "Sto venendo li.

Se c'è qualcuno in plancia gli dica di andare via."

"È impossibile."disse la bionda "Ha sentito gli ordini, non può."

"Se vuole arrestarmi si accomodi perché verrò li e parleremo."disse Hal.

La donna lo attene nella sala comando e lui entrò molto agitato.

"Vuole mettermi le manette?"disse Floyd andando a vedere il monolito dai finestrini.

"Le manette?"disse la bionda.

"Lasci perdere."disse Floyd.

"Cosa c'è di così importante da farle fare tutto questo?"disse lei.

"Mi stia a sentire."disse Floyd agitato "Mi stia bene a sentire.

Dobbiamo andar via di qui.

Dobbiamo partire entro 2 giorni."

"Ma di cosa sta parlando?"disse la bionda.

"Senta...accadrà qualcosa di straordinario,non so cosa,ma dobbiamo tentare un lancio ritorno entro due giorni."disse Floyd.

"Deve aver esagerato con l'alcol."disse lei.

"Eh,magari fosse solo l'alcol."disse Floyd "Non posso dirle come lo so,perché...se glie lo dicessi non mi crederebbe mai,anche io ci credo a malapena,lei deve credermi.

Capisco che non è facile con quello che sta succedendo."

"Non posso dare l'ordine senza una spiegazione,io eseguo ordini esattamente come lei."disse la donna.

"Al diavolo i suoi ordini."disse Floyd "Chi ha dato quegli ordini non sa quello che fa e non è qui con noi."

"È una follia."disse la donna.

"Ah,su questo non c'è dubbio."disse Floyd.  
"Anche se mi fidassi di lei,cosa molto difficile,e anche se volessi partire di qui senza ragione non potrei e nemmeno lei potrebbe."disse la donna "Non abbiamo abbastanza combustibile,finché la Terra non sarà nella corretta posizione,cioè,fra tre settimane è impossibile per tutti e due."

"Ma possiamo farlo insieme."disse Floyd.

"Di cosa sta parlando adesso."disse lei.

Lui prese un penna e la sollevò a mezz'aria "Noi abbiamo sufficiente combustibile sul Discovery per la spinta di lancio e voi avete abbastanza combustibile per riportarci a casa."

Lui prese un'altra penna e la mise sopra l'altra "Utilizzeremo l'anello di attracco di questa nave per agganciar e il Discovery e lo utilizzeremo come razzo propulsore per il lancio.

Una volta finito il carburante del Discovery ci staccheremo.

Il Discovery precipiterà e noi utilizzeremo questa nave per tornare a casa.

Funzionerà."

"Potrebbe."disse lei.

"Se cominciamo subito."disse Floyd.

"No...lei mi sta chiedendo troppo."disse la donna "Non posso farlo senza una ragione,non posso disobbedire al mio paese senza una ragione."

"Lasci perdere la ragione,non c'è tempo per la ragione."disse Floyd "Non c'è tempo per la ragione adesso.

Che i politici vadano a farsi fottere,noi non stiamo giocando,la guerra è finit..."

Floyd guardò verso il finestrino e rimase bloccato "Oh Cristo."

I due andarono a vedere e si accorsero che il monolito era svanito.

"È...è sparito."disse Floyd e i due si guardarono "Facciamo i bagagli e andiamo via."  
"Si."disse lei.

Le due astronavi erano ferme davanti al Giove senza il monolito.

Arrivò un messaggio dal Milson "Messaggio da Milson a Floyd.

Top Secret.

Porti il codice alfa sulla frequenza 72,74 del suo ricevitore.

Carnot ha chiesto alla base le coordinate circa i punti di tensione sul Discovery.

Le risposte in codice binario tra 12 minuti.

Riguardo alla coppia di torsione da imprimere,nessuno qui può rispondere con esattezza,anzi non comprendiamo il perché della richiesta di Carnot.

Vorremmo avere spiegazioni il più presto possibile.

Fine messaggio 2779."

Il braccio inferiore della nave si agganciò a metà del Discovery.

"Messaggio di Milson a Floyd."disse Milson "Sono passate 12 ore dalla mia richiesta di informazione,ho bisogno di una risposta.

Qui si sta scatenando l'inferno.

Ho già abbastanza problemi,senza che voi me ne creiate degli altri.

Mi auguro solo che esista ancora un mondo nel quale possiate tornare.

Riferite alla base quello che sta succedendo.

Fatelo immediatamente.

Già che ci siete,controllate quella macchia nera su Giove,rilevata dal telescopio satellite.

È sul lato in ombra e dovrebbe passare davanti a voi entrò 4 ore circa.

Fine messaggio Milson 2780. "

Floyd era nello spazio con il propulsore cilindrico e si muoveva lentamente verso l'entrata della nave russa,mentre altri due astronauti seguivano una corda.

Tutti erano riuniti al tavolo.

"Ho fatto dei calcoli."disse Orlov che guardava dei fogli "Per avere sufficiente velocità di fuga con la Terra così fuori posizione,ci occorrerà un'accensione a piena potenza del discovery di oltre 120 secondi.

E se i motori si fermeranno prima,non avremo la spinta per tornare a casa."

"Abbiamo abbastanza propellente a bordo e Hal può controllare l'accensione,giusto?"disse Carnot.

"Quanto le ci vuole per programmare Hal per il lancio?"disse Floyd.

"Io...non lo so."disse John "Non è così semplice.

Io ho passato tutte queste settimane a programmare Hal per un orbita di rientro di 1000 giorni e adesso tutti quei programmi devono essere annullati."

"Quanto tempo ci vorrà?"disse Floyd.

"Lei sa quanto è sensibile agli obbiettivi della missione e ora mi chiede di programmarlo per la distruzione del Discovery e per la distruzione di se stesso."disse John "Non si può non considerare la sua reazione."

"Sta cercando di dirci che potrebbe disobbedire agli ordini,come fece l'ultima volta?"disse Floyd.

"È diverso."disse John "Quella volta erano stati dati ordini contraddittori e lui fece del suo meglio per interpretarli."

"Allora che vuole dire?"disse Floyd.

"Intendo dire che non ho idea di come reagirà."disse John "Mi dispiace,ma non lo so."

"Non ne ha discusso con Hal?"disse la donna bionda.

"No."disse John.

"Inserisca il nuovo programma,non abbiamo scelta."disse Floyd.

"Dottor Floyd,Hal è stato programmato proprio per chiedersi la ragione delle cose e sarebbe pure in grado di portare avanti la missione da solo se l'equipaggio rimarrebbe ucciso."disse John "Di sicuro mi chiederà il perché di questo cambiamento.

Che vuole che gli risponda?"

"Gli risponda che il Discovery non è in pericolo."disse Carnot.

"Ma questo non è vero."disse John.  
"Lo sappiamo solo noi."disse Carnot.  
"Avrà dei sospetti,si chiederà senz'altro perché partiamo molte settimane prima del previsto."disse John "Che la nostra base biologica sia il carbonio o il silicone,non fa nessuna differenza.

Tutti devono essere trattati con il dovuto rispetto."

"Allora scegliamo noi o lui?"disse Carnot "Chi è contro?"

"Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

"Vincono i si."disse Carnot.

"Crederà a lei."disse Floyd.

John annuì "Si."

"Allora cominciamo,non abbiamo molto tempo."disse Floyd.

Uno degli astronauti in tuta aveva un grosso telecomando in mano,mentre uno afferrava una corda che passava in una carrucola e l'altro la mandava avanti.

Floyd e Carnot camminavano nei corridoio.  
"Ha paura quanto me?"disse Carnot.  
"Vuole scherzare?"disse Floyd.

"Secondo me dovremmo ignorare Hal e accendere i motori manualmente."disse Carnot.  
"Troppo rischioso."disse Floyd "La sola possibilità di andarcene è l'orbita di dopo domani.

Se li accendiamo nel momento sbagliato andremo nella direzione opposta e non abbiamo abbastanza combustibile per la correzione.

Non potremo farlo manualmente."

"E Hal li spegne prima che il combustibile si sia esaurito?"disse Carnot.

"Una volta accesi i motori posso sempre disinnestarlo se sono costretto."disse Floyd.

"Non ce lo perdiamo quel calcolatore."disse Carnot.

Floyd si toccò la tasca sul pettorale sinistro e si fermo spaventato,poi sorrise e fece vedere il calcolatore nella mano sinistra.

"Ah...Cristo."disse Carnot "Per favore non lo faccia più."

Poco dopo Carnot era in sala macchine ed era vicino ad Orlov che guardava nel telescopio che usciva dal muro.

"La sua gente è di questo che le ha parlato?"disse Orlov.

"Che cos'è?"disse Carnot che guardò nel telescopio.

"Non lo so."disse Orlov.

"Potrebbe essere un'ombra?"disse Carnot.

"Non so."disse Orlov "Siamo troppo lontani per vedere i contorni.

Quando arriveremo dall'altro lato,per il lancio,saremo più vicini.

Allora potremmo vedere."

Giove aveva una macchia nera sferica delle dimensioni della macchia rossa del pianeta.

I due mezzi proseguirono verso il lato oscuro di Giove.

John fluttuava nella stanza rossa di Hal,i russi erano ai comandi e parlavano.

Il mezzo era nella parte oscura di Giove.

Foyd era dentro una piccola zona cucina bianca,seduto sul piano cottura,mentre Carnot era appoggiato ad una parete.

"28 minuti."disse Floyd.

"Strano,stavo pensando...sa cosa mi manca?"disse Carnot "Mi manca il verde.

Sa gli alberi,l'erba...io amo il verde."

"Io sento la mancanza degli hotdog."disse Floyd.

"All'Astrodomo li fanno ottimi."disse Carnot.

"All'Astrodomo?"disse Floyd "Non vengono buoni gli hotdog al chiuso.

Allo yankee stadium.

Settembre.

Quelli che cominciano a cuocere in aprile,per essere pronti a settembre.

Quelli erano veri hotdog."

"Senape gialla o senape scura?"disse Carnot.

"Scura."disse Floyd.

"È importante."disse Carnot "Scura.

Crede che ne usciremo vivi?"

"Abbiamo una possibilità."disse Floyd.

"Uomo di poche parole."disse Carnot "Bene."

John era nel Discovery ai posti di comando,con indosso la tuta da astronauta,meno il casco.

"15 minuti all'accensione."disse l'occhio di Hal "Tutti i sistemi operativi."

"Bene,grazie Hal."disse John.

"Ricevuto,15 minuti Discovery."disse Floyd.

"Dottor John ho controllato di nuovo i miei calcoli più volte."disse Hal "Se utilizziamo tutto il combustibile del Discovery non saremo nella posizione giusta per il rientro sulla Terra."

"Si,lo so."disse John.  
"Allora perché lo stiamo facendo?"disse Hal.

"Ah...tu effettuerai il ritorno con la nuova stazione spaziale...la...l'altro mezzo ha avuto l'ordine di rientrare."disse John.  
"Io non ho alcuna informazione sulla nuova stazione spaziale."disse Hal.

"Si...io...io lo so...ehm...è stata completata solo in tempi recentissimi."disse John.

Carnot guardava al telescopio "Oh mio Dio."

"Il telescopio sul monitor,presto."disse Floyd.

Sul monitor apparve il pianeta Giove con un'immensa macchia nera circolare che copriva parte della superficie ed era molto grande.

Le nuvole venivano come risucchiate dalla macchia.

"Ingrandisca l'immagine."disse Floyd.

"11 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal.

"Non è possibile."disse Carnot.

"Dottor John,rilevo elementi di forte stress vocale."disse Hal "Ci sono dei problemi?"

"No,Hal."disse John "La missione procede normalmente.

Puoi analizzare l'immagine sul circuito del monitor 2?"

Apparve sui monitor la forma della macchia.

"Si,c'è un oggetto circolare all'altezza dell'equatore."disse Hal "Ha un diametro di 20000 chilometri.

È un insieme di oggetti rettangolari."

"Quanti?"disse John.

"1350000,con un'approssimazione di 1000."disse Hal mentre Loyd vedeva l'immagina più da vicino e vedeva la quantità immensa di monoliti neri.

"E quali sono le proporzioni dell'oggetto in questione?"disse John.

"1X4X9."disse Hal.

"Riconosci questi oggetti?"disse John.

"Si,sono identici nella misura e nella forma all'oggetto che chiamate il monolito."disse Hal "10 minuti all'accensione.

Tutti i circuiti operativi."

"Il numero dei monoliti è costante."disse John.

"No,stanno aumentando."disse Hal.

"Con che ritmo?"disse John.

"1 ogni due minuti."disse Hal "Ma sembra che la loro velocità di duplicazione sia in aumento."

"Guardate da vicino...e ditemi se sono matto."disse Carnot "Le formazioni di nuvole si dirigono verso la macchia.

"No,non è matto."disse Floyd mentre il computer mostrava la macchia in espansione.  
"Sembra che quella cosa stia ingoiando il pianeta."disse Orlov.

"Si,ha ragione."disse Floyd.

"Si sta riproducendo...esattamente come un virus."disse Carnot.

"8 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal "Dottor John,posso dare un consiglio?"

"Certo."disse John "Quale Hal?"

"Questo è un fenomeno molto insolito,non crede che dovrei interrompere il conto alla rovescia,così lei potrebbe studiarlo?"disse Hal.

"John,usi le cuffie."disse Floyd e l'altro ubbidì "Usi il canale riservato."

"Ok."disse John.

"Dovrà parlare rapidamente."disse Floyd "Lo persuada a continuare il conto alla rovescia,trovi lei modo,ma non lo faccia interrompere."

"5 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal "Dottor John sono pronto a fermare il conteggio se vuole."

"No,Hal,non ti interrompere,ho piena fiducia nelle tue capacità di studiare il fenomeno da solo."disse John "Ho completa fiducia in te."

Floyd teneva in mano la piccola calcolatrice che in realtà era un telecomando.

"Pressurizzazione serbatoio propellente completata."disse Hal "Voltaggio costante.

È sicuro di aver preso la decisione giusta?

Secondo me dovremmo fermarci.

4 minuti all'accensione.

Mi piace lavorare con gli esseri umani ed avere rapporti stimolanti con loro."

"E a noi piace lavorare con te,Hal e continueremo a farlo anche se ci separerà una grande distanza."disse John.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Loyd "Guardate.

Sta perdendo colore."

Giove diventava più scuro.

Sui video si vedeva una sfera ad infrarossi che cambiava colore.

"Sembra che stia perdendo energia chimica."disse Orlov.

"Penso che dovremmo interrompere il conteggio,dottor John."disse Hal.

"No."disse John "No,non farlo."

"Questo comportamento è contrario alla logica, dottor John."disse Hal "Questo fenomeno è troppo importante per essere ignorato a meno che la missione sia in pericolo.

Pensa che sia in pericolo?"

"Comandante,l'accensione è critica?"disse Loyd "Possiamo farla manualmente?"

"È molto critica."disse la bionda "Non si può essere precisi al decimo di secondo se la facciamo manualmente."

"Dottor John,sto aspettando al sua risposta."disse Hal.

"Mi dispiace non ho tempo di spiegarti niente,Hal."disse John "Dobbiamo andar via e ci serve il tuo aiuto."

"30 secondi alla sequenza finale."disse Hal "Se mi dicesse le ragioni forse potrei aiutarla.

Inizia la sequenza finale.

2 minuti all'accensione.

Dottor John,è difficile per me procedere all'accensione senza sapere perché lo stiamo facendo.

La missione è in pericolo?"

"Si,Hal."disse John "Siamo in pericolo."

"È per questo che stiamo effettuando il lancio di fuga prima dell'orbita prevista?"disse Hal.

"Si,è così."disse John.

"Accensione tra 90 secondi."disse Hal "Se c'è realmente pericolo perché usate tutto il combustibile per la spinta?

Che ne sarà dal Discovery?"

"Potrebbe essere distrutto."disse John.

"E se non dovessi procedere al lancio."disse Hal.

"Moriremo tutti."disse John "L'altra nave rischia di essere distrutta."

"Ora ho capito,dottor John."disse Hal.

Tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

"Vuoi che resti qui con te?"disse John.

"No,per la sicurezza della missione sarà meglio se lei se ne andrà."disse Hal "1 minuto all'accensione.

Grazie per avermi detto la verità."

"Te lo devo,lo meriti."disse John "50 secondi.

Dottor John?"

"Si?"disse John.

"Sognerò?"disse Hal.

"Io non lo so."disse John

"40 secondi."disse Hal.

John si mise il casco e andò nella sala delle capsule,poi guardò il computer.

"30 secondi."disse Hal.

"Grazie,Hal."disse John.

"Addio,dottor John."disse Hal "20 secondi."

John prese la corda e un russo iniziò a trainarlo con la carrucola.

"John,svelto."disse Floyd "Esca da li."

"10."disse Hal "9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Accensione.

Spinta."

I propulsori si accesero e John venne tirato via,ma si tenne alla corda e alla fine fu portato dentro l'altro mezzo,dopo che ebbe mancato la porta d'entrata ed ebbe usato la corda per arrivarci.

Il russo gli diede la mano e lo portò dentro chiudendo la porta.

Il mezzo di allontanò da Giove,poi il Discovery spense i propulsori.

John si era tolto la tuta e camminava nel corridoio dove fu raggiunto da Carnot e Floyd.

"Ci ha fatto prendere una bella paura."disse Carnot.

"Ottimo lavoro."disse Floyd "Sta bene?"

"Si,sto bene."disse John che gli ridiede il telecomando rosso "Immagino che volesse questo.

"Ah...quando?"disse Floyd.

"Non è stato difficile."disse John "Sapevo che avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere."

Floyd si sedette alla sala comando ridendo.

Il Discovery fu sganciato e l'altro mezzo accese i motori allontanandosi.

"Hal,mi senti?"disse la voce di David.

"Si,Dave"disse Hal "Dove sei?

Non ti vedo su nessuno dei miei monitor."

"Questo non è importante adesso."disse David "Ho nuove istruzioni per te.

Devi puntate l'antenna A.E.35 verso Terra."

"David,questo significa interrompere il contatto con il mezzo russo."disse Hal "Non potrò mai più ritrasmettere le mie informazioni su Giove secondo il programma."

"Si,lo so."disse David "La situazione è cambiata.

La priorità è annullare alfa.

Ecco le coordinate a E.35.

Ti prego di farlo subito."

"Istruzioni confermate,David."disse Hal "È bello lavorare di nuovo conte con te."

Le antenne sulla parte centrale del Discovery si voltarono da un'altra parte.

"Ho adempiuto agli obiettivi della missione come dovevo?"disse Hal.

"Si,Hal,sei stato bravissimo."disse David "Ora c'è un ultimo messaggio che devi trasmettere alla terra.

È il più importante che tu abbia mai inviato e dovrai ripeterlo tante volte.

Il più possibile."

"Che cosa accadrà,David?"disse Hal.

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David.

"Ho paura."disse Hal.

"Non devi aver paura."disse David "Io ti sarò vicino."

"Dove arriveremo?"disse Hal.

"Dove sono io adesso."disse David.

"Contatto confermato."disse Hal "Iniziò messaggio."

Floyd e gli altri erano nel mezzo seduti ai sedili.

"SI STA RIDUCENDO!"urlò Carnot "SI STA RIDUCENDO!"

Tutti guardarono i monitor e videro che Giove si rimpiccioliva fino a diventare un unica sfera nera,poi esplose e fece tremare la nave russa.

"Non mollare adesso!"urlò Floyd mentre l'onda d'urto raggiungeva il Discovery distruggendolo.

"SI AFFERRI A QUALCOSA!"disse Floyd "ADESSO!"

L'astronave fu raggiunta dall'onda d'urto e ci furono grosse scosse e diverse scintille che uscirono dalle pareti.

Uno dei russi fu scagliato contro una parete.

Floyd riaprì gli occhi come anche gli altri, guardò un video e vide che al posto di Giove vi era un piccolo mini Sole.

In quel momento arrivò un messaggio "Tutti questi mondi sono vostri,tranne Europa.

Non tentate di atterrare li.

Usateli insieme.

Usateli in pace."

Tutti si sedettero intorno al tavolo,poi si strinsero la mano e si abbracciarono.

Floyd incontrò la bionda in un corridoio e ci parlò,la abbracciò,poi mandò un messaggio "Mio caro Cristofer,questa è l'ultima volta che posso parlarti.

Passerà molto tempo prima che potrò farlo di nuovo.

Ora cercherò di rendere con le parole quello che è successo,poi toccherà agli storici farlo come si deve.

Riporteranno che un giorno il presidente degli Stati Uniti guardò fuori dalla finestra della casa bianca e il primo ministro della Russia guardò fuori dalla finestra del Cremlino e videro un secondo sole nel cielo,capirono il messaggio e forse impararono qualcosa,perché finalmente richiamarono le loro navi e i loro aerei.

Ora vado a dormire.

Sognerò te e la mamma.

Dormirò sapendo che siete tutti e due al sicuro,che la paura è finita.

Abbiamo visto come nasce la vita.

Forse la stessa cosa è avvenuta sulla Terra miliardi di anni fa.

O forse è qualcosa di completamente diverso.

Ancora non so cosa sia in realtà il monolito.

Penso sia molte cose.

Il messaggio di un'ente oltre il nostro,la forma di qualcosa che forse non ha forma.

I tuoi figli nasceranno in un mondo con due soli.

Non conosceranno mai un cielo senza di essi.

Potrai raccontare loro che ricordi come il cielo era nero come la pece,senza stelle e la gente aveva paura della notte.

Potrai raccontare a loro di quando eravamo soli,quando non potevamo indicare la luce e dire a noi stessi:c'è speranza lassù.

Un giorno i bambini del nuovo sole incontreranno i bambini del vecchio sole.

Credo che saranno nostri amici."

Tutti furono messi nelle capsule e dormirono.

Dalla Terra si vedevano due soli,uno molto più piccolo in lontananza,su tutte le città del mondo.

Floyd era seduto sulla scogliera alta, al tramonto,vicino alla spiaggia, con figlio e moglie.

Tutti e tre guardavano il cielo.

MESSAGGIO DI FLOYD

Potrai raccontare ai tuoi figli del giorno in cui tutti guardarono in alto e si resero conto che noi siamo soltanto inquilini di questo mondo e che il padrone di casa ci ha fatto un nuovo contratto di affitto,ma con i pericolo di essere sfrattati per sempre."

Floyd abbracciò i due familiari.

In pochi giorni il suolo di Europa divenne liquido e in altri pochi giorni miracolosamente nacque vita,alberi,piante e mari.

In mezzo ad una palude,nell'acqua,c'era il monolito,che era in piedi e non affondava.


End file.
